WhEn FairYtalEs CoMe TrUe:
by liloloveyou024
Summary: AU.REVIEW REPLY INSIDE.Everybody knows that fairytales always have an happy ending. But, will our two beloved prince will ever found their happy ending. Not to mention a suitful spouse.8059, BelFran and many others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author**_: liloloveyou024_**.**_

_**Title: **_When fairytales come true_**.**_

_**Pairings:Mainly: **_8059, BelFran. Mention of: D18, 344_**.**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own KHR or its charaters.

_**Summary**_: Discovered that they have to get marry to each other, prince Belphagor of Cavallone and prince Takeshi of Varia have to find a perfect spouse for each of them. If they don't find anyone in one month, our prince will find themselves in an ending not-so-happy ever after.

_**Warning: **_This may contain BL(Boylove) and a lot of OOC-ness. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned.

…………………………………………………………………………………………_**..**_

**Chapter I : Introduction**

Once a upon a time, there were 2 kingdoms that were ruled over by 2 equally powerful kings: The Cavallone and the Varia. These 2 kingdoms have aways had a very tight bond.

The Cavallone Kingdom was ruled over by king Dino Jaque Cavallone the third. With his charming good looks and a kind-hearted soul, king Dino has always been a precious stone inside of every women eyes.

Everywhere he went, king Dino would (always) seen with women surrounded him. From gorgeous to just plain ugly, women from all around the land have always wanted to take place as his queen and ruled over the kingdom together. But no maiden have ever caught his eyes. Until one day, when he met a beautiful "angel" that had captured his heart from the first glance, Hibari Kyouya. After 3 years of successfully captured the "angel of hell", that he loved so much, Hibari and Dino have moved to the Cavallone's castle, and 9 months later, a baby named Belphagor was born.

Meanwhile, the Varia kingdom was ruled over by king Xanxus. From his appearance to his personality, king Xanxus is completely opposite from king Dino. He was a cruel and malicious man who like to shouted and tormented his subordinates. Until one fateful day, when he found a "stupid shark" lying unconscious in the middle of the sea. The "stupid shark" in king Xanxus eyes was not so stupid at all. In fact , he ( Yes, it's a he) was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on ( not that he'll ever admitted outloud). The " stupid shark" didn't have a name at the moment ( or that he had but Xanxus never bothered to ask), so king Xanxus decided to call him Squalo. After a year of bringing him back , Xanxus have made Squalo pregnant with their first child ( Don't ask me how , just go with it) and a baby named Takeshi was born

Knowing these two kingdom and their ruler, our two little prince will be having a hard time growing up and take an understanding to their lives. And our story begin now.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

So, how was it ? It's my first fic so be nice, Ok? Oh, and please Review a lot too. Thanx so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ,guys! Sorry for if I took so _long _to update a new chap. Mainly, cuz of all the exams and tests this month. Well, anyway, here chapter 2. Enjoy! ^^

**Chapter 2: The Unwanted Marriage:**

_In the Cavallone's castle,_

King Dino glanced out of his office window as his son, the 17 years-old Belphegor, playing with his unconscious and dead _friends._ The little 'angel' waved back and gave his father his signature "Ushishishishi" smile. The king smiled weakly back, but, in the bottom of his royal heart, Dino just wanted to scream:"WHERE IN THE WORLD DID HE LEARN THAT SCARY LAUGHTER ?!?"

_Flashback :_

" Your Majesty !"said the royal advisor, Romanrio, as he bursted into the royal office." The young prince has set the royal garden on fire just because he wantd to eat fried potato."

King Dino continued with his previous work but can only gave out a small grunt. Romanrio took this as a signal and continued. " He killed 24 of the royal servant and buried them in the toilet when he asked them to make him an mini-version ice cream of himself and it didn't look like him _much._"

Dino dropped his pen and sweat-dropped but still keep a solemn expression on his face."He destroyed the Cavallone tower. Just to get the kite that've been stuck there."

"Wao, he's a wonderful child, isn't he?". A voice were heard outside the door. That voice belong to none other than the beautiful (not to mention _very _deadly) queen, Hibari Kyouya (Actually it was Kyouya _**Cavallone**_ , but he never admitted it)." How did you get in here Hibari-sama?" asked Romanrio with a terrified expression." By the door, of course" he answered back as if the sky was blue.

King Dino gave his 'wife' with an 'Help-me-Kyouya'expression written all over him.

"What with you stupid horse?"Hibari asked." If you're talking about our _brilliant _child, then I have a solution for that little problem.". Seeing the well-known on his spouse's face, King Dino began to dread his life more right at the moment

_End of flashback_

_In the Varia's castle:_

"Viper! Throw it harder this time"

"It's Marmon to you ,brat"

Throwing the 8059th ball that day, Marmon thought to himself why in the world did he have to endure this _horrible_ and _agony_ torture. The things I do for money, he thought.

At the same time, there was a yelled been heard."VROOOIIII! What the hell do you think you're saying?!?""If you keep yelling in my ear like that again, I'll bite you to death"said Hibari with his dangerously low voice."Try saying that again, bastard."Squalo argued back, don't want to be defeated to the 'ice-queen'.

"Whatever. We came here to plan an engagement between my _sweet little_ child and your idiot brat.""VROOOII!Watch your mouth or I'll cut your precious little face off." Hibari smirked at the comeback."I like to see you _try._" As the two 'queens' busily bickering, the two kings ignored them by sleeping and naturally cleaning one whip.

BAM!! The door suddenly fell off and followed by a bunch of oddly shaped knives flew in. Hibari made Dino his shield, while Squalo dodged all of them and Xanxus shot his "flame of wrath" toward the location of the attack.

The young prince ripper dodged the flaming balls easily and approached casually toward his 'mother'. "What are you all doing in here, mommy?" he said innocently." I heard everything you just said, y'know ."" Ahahahahaha" the happy-go-lucky prince, Takeshi said as he walked in with his also-signature laugh."What are you playing? Can I play, too?"

Hibari moved to his son direction and caresses his face as if trying to see whether there's a nasty looking scar on it. Suddenly, a small smudge on the ripping prince left cheek caught the devil queen eyes. He took out a hanker chief and rub it off his beloved child. " There. All better" said the blood lust queen after successfully removing the 'ugliness' that may ruin the prince precious face.

"Ushishishishi. Thank you, mommy" said Bel, forming a scary smile. But, instantly, turn into a deep frown as he remembered the earlier conversation. Stepping aside, prince Bel step toward the Varia's prince, who is _still_ having a big loop-side smile plastered on his face. Turning around to look at his mother ( and now unconscious father), the blonde prince said:" There is no wall in hell that I will be engage with this dimwitted-baseball loving weirdo."

Hibari sigh, not taking the comment of his your offspring any surprise. As much as he love his son, sometime a mother have to sacrifice their child for family business and in his case: engage them to the heir of his spouse's best friend. " I know you don't want to, honey ,and trust me , I'm not thrilled about it myself. But, if this takes to keep your crown at peace , then I'm going to risk it. Even if I have to marry you to_ that_ poor excuse for a prince" pointing his finger to prince Takeshi as he said to make his point.

"Aaawww, thank you so much, mommy" Bel said. "But ,as much as I respect your concern, I rather _not _spend the rest of my life playing stupid ball games while eating raw fish.".

"VROOOOOIIII!! Katana brat, what about you?" The shark 'queen' asked. "Huh? Well, I don't know" came the reply "I'm not interested in anyone yet". The sentence seem to make the tension in the room rise up by the minute." "But" the smile from the baseball prince was replaced by a small pout with a glimpse of tear in his eyes ." I don't want to marry to anyone yet, mommy. I'm still dedicated to baseball and all of you guys." said Takeshi as he hugged the leg of his birth giver.

Squalo scowled and kicked the young brunette to ground." Stop being such a wimp. You're a prince for Christ's sake, start acting like one and man up, would ya ."yelled the silver haired queen , trying his best not to give in to the puppy dog eyes his son was giving.

"Oi, what about you Xanxus?" changing his attention to the murderous king." What do think we should do about this whole danm mess ?!?". The Varia narrowed his deadly eyes as if trying to make the idiotic question disappeared but failed miserably. With low groan and heavy sigh, Xanxus spoke up" Why don't you trash just let the two brats decide who they would like to be wedded to. If they don't come up with anyone with less then two weeks, they'll be force marry one another, whether they like it or not! "

" Ushishishishishi, sound good to me."

"Ahahahahah, you're the best , dad."

With everyone agree, the condition began to took place. Two weeks, huh? That's not a long time is it? Especially when you're a prince who trying to find a spouse or you 'll

have to marry your parent's friend's son. No pressure, right?

So that was the beginning of the journey of our two beloved prince. Will they ever make the dead line in time or have to bound to each other 'til the end of time. Stay tune

**Dino : **Urgh! Oww my head hurts

**Me: **Oh. Hi, Dino-san, you finally awake, ne?

**Dino : **What happened? And why I'm I covered in blood and knives?

**Me : **Nothing much. It's just that now your son and Squalo's son are going to find themselves suitable spouse on two weeks or they have to get married to each other. Oh, and Hibari said if you won't agree, he'll bite you to death.

**Dino: **WHAT? Kyouya, how can you decide something without saying anything to me*run off to find Hibari*

**Me :***sigh* Poor Dino-san. Oh, well, whatever. Please read and review ^^!


	3. Chapter 3

Before I began, thanks to all of you who review my fic. It's means a lot to this fangirl. I hope you will support me more in the future. Arigatou.

**Chapter 3: The Poor Little Froggy**

_Somewhere in the forest near by,_

BOOM! A loud explosion was heard throughout the entire area, that could make birds stop singing and wind stop blowing .You can see huff of smokes coming out of an old building. That building belongs to the 'mad' scientist called Verde accompanied by his young apprentice , and also grandson, named Fran.

Since he could remembered, Fran has always been by his grandfather side. He never even knew about his birth parents. Whenever he asked Verde, the man only reply with small grunt of acknowledgment then change the subject as fast as he can to escape his grandchild curious gaze. But, Fran didn't mind at all. In fact , he enjoyed having a grandfather rather than 2 people who will at all lovey-dovey around him, even if his grandfather was a bit…. mad.

But, living with a mad scientist for a grandfather is not always_** fine**_ and _**dandy**_ either. Like, for instance, you will always fine yourself being tied up in a mechanic chair, waiting to be experimented on. _EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. _Today it's also a perfect example of the poor green-haired lad's life. Just minding your own business then BAM! You're now 2 inches tall with slime all over your body. Yes, our little trooper here has been turned into a slimy-freaky-red-eyed-tree _frog._

"Hah" sighed the green-haired scientist." Another failure. It's the hundred and sixty-ninth times this month .Oh, well ! Back to the drawing board for me." Getting up from his previous position and dusted the imaginary speck of dirt off his lab coat, Verde made his way to the door, completely forgotten about his now be-frogged grandchild. "Umm, hello? Granpa Verde! What about me? How will I turn back into human? You're not just gonna leave me here, are you?" Fran said with a monotone expression. After having a long moment to think, Verde responded: "Don't worry yourself too much, Fraylen. Tomorrow, I'll find a way to make you human again. Somehow " The finishing sentence seem to made Fran's worry meter rose up by the second ."Just stay here until noon and I'll bring your lunch to you."

'Just pray to yourself that it doesn't contain anything insect or bugs related or you're going to have a junkyard for a laboratory' is what Fran thought as his beloved grandfather slash mentor closed the big metal door shut tight. Fran sighed as he turned to look around his grandfather's old laboratory (according to Verde is has been there for ages).The room was large enough to fit 2 large group of parties. Everywhere you turned, you would able to see million of test-tube containing loads of chemical from shelves to shelves. There's also a gigantic robot that stands in the corner of the lab, waiting to be activate. Suddenly, something caught the young frog eyes: A lump of Natrium sitting innocently on the tray near the edge of the shelf . Carefully made his way across, Fran picked up the chemical lump and examined it carefully. Living with his grandfather his made Fran took upon an interest in science himself. He always tried to do some experiment himself, with some help from his grandfather, of course. Picking up the lump of Natrium as slowly as he can with his flipper so it won't fall down. But, apparently, the law of gravity didn't agree with him. Stumble from left to right the be-frogged boy fell down and landed on his stomach. The Natrium lump dropped down from the top shelf down to the lower shelf and make it's way to the nearest water source: the full-watered sink.

"Uh…. Oh" was all that come out of the little frog throat as he watched in slow motion as the piece of Nartrium fell to the liquid that will activate it's explosive effect.

BOOOOOM! The laboratory was covered in ashes once again that. But the recent explosion seemed to have a bigger effect to the poor teen and made him flew out of the laboratory window. '_WOOOOOOOOSH_ 'went the little frog, far far away from his beloved home and grandfather. He didn't know how long he have floated in mid-air, but when he hit the surface, the only thing he saw before he blacked out was a green blur.

_In the Cavallone's castle ,_

" Tell me again" a voice spoke out ." Why in the _**world**_ do you have to leave the castle to find a suitable to your liking." That voice belongs to the gorgeous looking king Dino, who is now, not as gorgeous looking but looked like a person who haven't eat in 3 years while sitting in a corner, weeping." Why don't you just find a girl _**here**_**, **_**in our own kingdom**_ and called it over with." The sobbing king Dino managed to choke out between his sniffles and hiccups. The dark queen sighed as his idiot king idiocy while the young blonde prince snickered. Many times they have explained it to the Cavallone king, but, apparently, he still doesn't get it. Go figure.

"Ushishishi. Because, dear father" Bel began." This kingdom may have an advantage of both will and man power in its hand. Still, its lack of attractive and I mean _really _attractive female for my kind of status. And, you of all people should know how highly I judge people. So I decided to take a quest to look for a perfect spouse. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing. " Dino finally stand up from his 'emo corner' and barely made his way toward the direction of where his 'wife' and son's standing. When successfully regained his balance, king Dino spoke up: "Ok. I understand and fully agree with your decision. I mean, when I was your age, it was also a tough decision for me to choose a bride. That is,well, until I met your mother, of course." As he spoke, Dino snuggled against Hibari, but quickly backed away when he recognized the familiar death aura surround his beloved.

"Ushishishi Thanks father. I knew you agree with my decision." Bel turned around and out of the door ,made his way to his royal chamber and left his birth givers alone to have a moment of their own. Who says loving your parents means you have to stand their and watch while they socializing with each other. Definitely not Bel.

Fran's eyes slowly lifted up and opened dreamingly . All he could remembered was being blown in to bits and flown out the window of his grandfather's lab . The surrounding seem to made his head dizzier and more confused than before. He didn't remember the laboratory being this luxury and roomy, and WHY IS THERE A TURTLE CARRYING HIM IN ITS MOUTH?!? Fran's eyes popped right opened and tried to find a way to get out the reptile's foul yap. Failed miserably, Fran decided to reason with little beast." Hey, turtle. How about this? If you're let me go, I'll promise to take you back to the laboratory where I grew up so my grandfather can reward you with bowl of worms and other yukie things." But , alas, bribery doesn't work on low-minded turtle. _Okay, plan B. Let's see where this cold blooded creature is taking me then I will make my clever escape. _The little frog stopped struggling and waited patiently to see where and what the little turtle is installing for him.

"Okay. Let's me check again to see if anything missing" Bel said while unfold his checking list. " Clothes? Check. Boots? Check. Knives?" There was a long pause, then he spoke " Double check. Well, I think that's all of them. I don't want to over packed the trip. You already, Storm?" Bel asked his pet mink, who surprisingly have to same haircut as the young prince. The fluff of ball just yawn, stretched out his two little paws and curled back to his earlier position. Storm was given to Bel by his mother as his fifth birthday present. Bel loved Storm like any boy would love his pet dog (In his case, a mink). The boy loved his pet so much that he decided to cut the bang of the little white fluff to looked jus like him. " Ushishishi. I take that as a 'no' that." Bel put down his checking list and sat down at the edge of his bed. Suddenly, the door of his chamber creaked open. Bel stood up to see who it was but only gave a sigh of relief as he released the enterer. It was just Enzo, king Dino's royal pet. The little turtle made its way towards the ripping prince. Just like Storm, Enzo also earned a important place in king Dino's heart, beaside Bel and Hibari , of course. When he was little, Bel always felt jealous toward the green reptile because whenever he saw his father played with it instead of him. Various times he just wanted to kill or burned it alive but restrained himself from doing un proper actions in front of his mother, who , for the first time in his life, disagreed with his plans. But for many years of sharing the same roof, the young prince finally learned to accept the poor-minded creature and treat him like a younger brother he never had.

Bel approached Enzo, but hesitated when spotted a weird looking species in Enzo's mouth. The blonde prince kneeled down to take a closer look, took out his hand ." Hey, Enzo. What'd you have there? Can I see it?" he said politely, which is very out of character for the young prince. The little turtle let go of the item that he was carrying and dropped it in the palm of the Cavallone's prince. Suddenly, the lump stirred and jumped out in time to avoid being squeeze by the hand of the prince. It jump onto the royal bed and stayed there as if trying to hide itself from total strangers. " Ushishishishi. So, it still alive" Bel said, pleased with the event that just occurred ." This thing could make a fun toy for me." Turning his attention back to the turtle , who is now giving the prince a tilted of a head and a confused look on its face. Bel just smiled and said: "Don't worry about it, I can handle the situation myself. You better go back to father or he'll be out of his mind looking for you." With that , Enzo turned around and made his way out of the door. Bel smiled fell instantly as it came when he approached his bed. The shaking blanked gave away the position of the hider. Bel quickly picked up the sheet to revealed the creature under. It was just a green, plain and totally normal looking _frog_ . But, there was something particularly different in this frog. " Hmm" Bel started " You seem rather shaky for peasant reptile."" Hmm, I would say the same to you to, fake prine." The voice came out from nowhere made the young prince cautious level rised up. He took out his knife, prepared to attack but saw that no ones were there so he lowered his guard . _Well, that was strange _Bel looked around, extremely confused ."Hey, fool prince , down here" The voice seem to be coming from… _the frog? _Bel's face from confused to just playing freak out. A frog and apparently seem to talking made the prince totally speechless. He knew there are unique and spectacular, but this is too weird for words. Standing there in silence, the little frog decided to speak up:" Hey, don't just stand there, say something ." Snapping out of his trance, Bel returned back to his prince self. " Hmmm. Interesting. A frog who can speak human language . I only thought this only happen in fairytales but this is out of the ordinary" Switching from weirding out to merely took the incident as an interesting subject. The prince surely is an amazing being.

Fran scowl. As much as he looked like a cold – blooded reptile now, he still is normal teenager inside ," Actually , the term 'talking frog' doesn't suite me very much, I rather go with the title ' a normal kid who got turn into a frog because his stupid grandfather wouldn't leave him alone' " Bel sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at the little green-skinned creature. " So, let me get this straight. You're a human, but was turn into a frog because of you grandfather ?". Bel asked. Fran rolled his eyes" Yay~!. Give him a prize, ladies and gentlemen. He just won himself the 'most-obvious-guy-in-the-whole-kingdom' award." Bel can felt his vein popping at the back of his head, but still kept his signature smile. " Ushishishishi. Do you know who you're talking to, peasant?" Fran just stared blankly at Bel and smirked. _This's going to fun_ " Oh , I don't know. At first , I thought I was just talking to a sicko who appeared to be calling himself a 'prince', but now I think I'm just talking to a mop with attitude." Restrained himself fully enough to avoid attacking the annoying little reptile, prince Bel gave out a long frustration sigh and calm down, much too Fran's disliking. _Oh , poo. I thought he was gonna explode or something_ . Before he would knew what happened, he was being picked up and dropped into a small bird cage. "HEY! What doing think you're doing? Let me out of this stinkin' cage this instance ." Fran yelled out. "Ushishishi" the famous signature smile came out once again of the prince lip." You're not the one that giving order here froggy. _I am_. " The cage swung from left to right as the result of Fran's struggle. After a few minutes of trying , Fran fell down, exhausted . " Ushishishi. Is the little froggy wore out already? That's too bad." Hearing the pant coming out Fran made Bel even more psych up. The little gave a grudgingly glare at the prince. " What do you intend to do with me now? Since you already got me under power, I wonder what other torture things you gonna do to me." Bel face turned from sinister to solemn. "Well , actually, there's something the prince need of helping with." Fran surprised. Just 15 minutes ago he was a evil-blood thirsty devil and now…. he looks like a puppy looking for a home in a rainy day. " Okay, I'm listening" Fran lifted his head up and listened to the blonde prince." Because of the my endangering towards my thrown , mommy and daddy decided to arranged me to marry a prince of the neighbouring country. But the guy was a total nuts and was addicted to a soft ball game. So, his father decided that in two weeks if each one of us decided to choose our suitable bride, the engagement is off . But, if we don't…..well., you pretty much get the picture right?" Fran couldn't say a word. All he could do is nod his little to show the prince the sign of acknowledgment. He didn't even know that there are other people whose problem is even bigger than his until now. Fran stayed quiet for a while so Bel decided to take this as a sign so move on."So, now , I have to go look for a perfect spouse" Bel sighed. For first time in his life, Bel have tasted the bitter flavor of life . Fran felt really bad for the young prince. Although he have locked Fran up in a cage, still, Bel did save his life from being eaten alive by the turltle . So, the least he could do is to help him ,right ? Right . And maybe, if he lucky , Bel would find it deep, deep in his heart to help him turn back into human. " Hey, stupid prince " Bel looked down at Fran" What?" "How about this? If I help you to get a girl, will you promise to help me find a cure to turn back into human?" The question seem to caught Bel off guard . Let's face it , helping other people is not exactly way a prince of his status would ever think of doing. But, in cases like this, he just have to break the rule.

Bel smirked and gave out his hand" Okay, I promised. But ,you better keep your half of the bargain or it's off. Deal ?" Without any hesitation, the little frog took the prince hand. The next day, the two started their quest , but , little did they know what others mayhem and mischief are waiting for them.

…….

"Oh, and by the way, the name's Fran, not froggy."

Whew, finally finished. And yes, when you put Natrium into water, it will explode so don't try this at home, kids.

Before ending the story, here a little spoil for all you out there that read my fic. Gave yourself a pat on the head if you're one of them.

**Chapter 3 : Goku…rella?**

Well, that's it. Until next time. Oh and please R&R. Luv ya loads!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yoohooo…I'm back people. Did you miss me? Well, I missed you guys a whole bunch. Sorry for not posting much these days. Last week was my finals examination and this week came the results. Some of it was very bad, so it made my spirit felt totally suck. **

**But, now I'm fine because of the**_supports, encouragements _**from my fellow classmates and the thought of seeing you guys again. So I decided to dedicate this chapter to all of you that review me and especially my best friend, **_Suchanchan _**(although you might don't like the pairing in this chapter) **_._ **Also, this chapter is dedicates to** _MeLoNnAiSE_**, the one who inspired me in many ways and gave me some very meaningful pointers to improve my fic. Thank you so much. ^^**

**Here it is , chapter 4 hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Goku…rella?:**

Let's take a break from the prince who accompanied by his now-be-frogged companion and turned our story back to the poor heir of the Varia's family. From when he was born, our prince Takeshi has only two things that he cherished the most in his heart : Baseball and his family (that include his father faithful advisor: Marmon/Viper, the one who always wasted his valuable times to play softball with the idiotic prince).

He has never even kissed a girl let alone fall in love and marry one, it was like the strangest thing that could ever happened for the young prince. But after his 'so-called' parents decided to have an arranged marriage to the neighboring prince (who happened to be a vicious killer no less), our prince innocent dreams, thoughts and desires were shattered like throwing a rock at a easily-break glass window.

Prince Takeshi's _innocent_ world was totally corrupted by the cruel faith .But, even after all that, he still kept a happy smile plastered on his face because of his love and respect towards his birth-giver was too much to say 'no' to. He then must listen to their decision at all cost, even if that reason was to spend his entire youth betrothed to a sicko killer and never to play the game that love oh so dearly.

Luckily for prince Takeshi, faith also have a generous side and decided he would not have to marry the blond prince _if _he could find a suitor in two weeks. '_Two weeks? How could anyone find a person to promise their wealth and life to in only two goddamn weeks? That's crazy talk!!!' _is what a normal reaction would be like , coming from a normal person. But not for the prince. Takeshi love to twist a troublesome situation into the thing that he could win the most: _a __**game**_.

Yes, a game, a formation of playing and socializing with others for little children in the between the age of 5 and 14 , thus _not_ suitable for a prince who parents happened to engaged him to another prince because of his lack of leadership.

But, still the young prince of Varia didn't get the memo and still treat situation that are up most important into a child game, and this situation was no more different than the others three thousand three hundred and forty-four times that happened the times before.

Let's pray all our might that this scenario will turned out smoother ( and none blood related) than the others. Otherwise, the faith of the Varia's kingdom is doomed…

* * *

_In A Middle Of A Forest Near The Castle:_

If you made the Varia's castle as the main point and go for fifty-nine kilometer northward, you will spot a narrow way that lead to a old , crocked , seem to be abandoned for a long time and( did I mention old?) house. There lived the famous bomb maker in the whole entire kingdom. His name is Shamal and was probably the most intelligent bomb user ever to lived in the face of the planet. But, unfortunately, nothing can last forever.

When he reached the age of twenty two, Shamal left his hometown and during his journey, he met the most beautiful angel he ever laid eyes on. They fell in love instantly and before anyone knew, came the day of the wedding. Few years later came the birth of a baby girl, they named her Bianchi. But, after a few years of being husband and wife, the young couple grew apart and eventually became separated.

Few years later, Shamal met another woman, whom beauty was even more extravagant than the first one. He felt like love had found its way back to his heart again. The two dated for a few months and learned a lot from one another. They shared all of their hopes and dreams with each other. Shamal's love interest have been in the musical career for quite a while as a pianist. Not long after that, they got married and came a little baby boy the named Hayato.

But, because of her job as a pianist was too much to kept under control, so she had to traveled a lot and have to left her beloved family behind.

Little Hayato grew from a sweet child to a hot-headed, quick tempered, stubborn teen because of his nostalgy ( Is this how it spelled?) for his beloved mother, who he only see once a year.

Now, back to where we were, an abandoned old house in the middle of a forest, where lived an ex-professional bomber and his two children. Shamal chose the location because he didn't want anyone or anything getting hurt while he and his children 'trained'. Every day, the ex-bomber always dragged his beloved daughter and son out to forest and worked their butts of perfecting their skills as assassins.

Hayato dream was being a professional killer like his father while using explosive devices. His sister, who surprisingly, also took an interested in their family's business.

Since her mother left, Bianchi has to be the one to looked after her father, that means to do housework like : cleaning, dusting and especially _cooking_. Bianchi has always been a genius in the kitchen, but she knew her talent was more than just to be serving meals for her 'beloved' father, so she mixed them up and created the most powerful weapon human could ever known : _**Poison Cooking**_**.**

All you need is one touch of this and you'll be tasting the bitter flavour of death in no less than a second. Bianchi used her creation to get rid of pests, that included Shamal. The girls didn't hate her father, she just didn't like how over protective of her whenever she went out with friends or with boys.

And how is this family have to do with our story you may asked? Well, let's just hoped for the best that if it did, we'll able to see the ending rather than the middle .

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_In the Varia's castle:_

A figure with short black hair has been passing back and forth for several hours with a worried expression written clearly on one's face. That figure was no other than the Varia's heir, prince Takeshi. This was probably the first time he had this facial appearance plastered on his face rather than his usual happy-go-lucky smile.

The prince had heard from his parents that the neighboring prince has already left his beloved castle to looked for a suitor, while he was still here and wasn't coming up any plan at all. This was really troublesome, not only that he didn't have a clue of finding a spouse but he didn't even know the first thing about marriage.

Even if he could find one ( which was highly doubtable), then what. He haven't even kiss a girl yet mind you , so how was he gonna even made a girl fall in love with one in the first place. As he kept on cleaning the floor with his feet, the door swung open.

It was Marmon, the royal advisor, who seemed to be the only friend the prince had ever have. Seeing a bizarre image before him, to see the prince ever worked up about something was the strangest thing the illusionist have ever seen ever since he had worked for the king, Marmon couldn't help but to spoke up.

"Uuuhmmm… Your Highness? May I ask this, but, what seem to be bothering you so much that you seem to have lost all of you high-energy and looked like you just saw someone have passed away."

Stopping his action to look, prince Takeshi gave the illusionist a fake smile and answered

"Oh, Viper, it's only you. I thought it might my father or mother coming to check up on me. Anyway, what bring you here, Viper? " Marmon winced at the nickname being repeated twice but remained silent.

" I was..Umm…I was just wondering on how am I going to deal with the engagement my parents set up, that's all."

Sighing inwardly, Viper looked at the prince current face. The fake smile didn't fool him one bit. He had known the young prince since he was a tiny baby and had never seen the softball loving prince at this state.

Even though the prince have always been a pain in the advisor neck, he couldn't help but worrying for the prince. Let's face it he was the only in the whole damn castle that would care one bit about the prince's social life, even his father and mother didn't have times to spent with prince Takeshi because of all their jobs and duties in the castle, also the entire kingdom.

Sensing Marmon's worries because of himself, the prince made his way to his only friend and said reassuringly:

"Don't worry about it, Viper. I'll be alright. It's just that I've never faced a challenge like this before, so it's kinda hard to deal with it for time being".

Marmon gave a soft smile, even at times like this, the prince enthusiasm inspired the royal advisor with no doubt. Takeshi gave his loyal friend a thump up and finally gave his _real_ signature smile.

" I'll be fine, just you see".

He chuckled at prince Takeshi childish antic but his laughter fell as he resumed the situation the royal heir was having, he have to the boy points for that. It's sad to see youngsters these days have to deal with stressful situation like the prince had to do.

After a moment of thinking to himself, a light bulb shined brightly in his mind .Marmon sat up quickly and walked toward the young prince. The smile on the illusionist face told Takeshi that his friend have a solution that he was looking for .

" So you have an answer to my current situation, right? What is it? I want to now. PLEEEEAASSEE" the prince whined. Marmon once again chuckled at the prince's action.

" Calm yourself, your grace. I know how excited you are but try to control yourself from any sudden outburst."

The prince sat down to the floor and pretended to zip his lip as a sign for his friend to continue. Marmon snickered.

" Well" He began "Since the prince in the neighboring country is going to take on a journey of finding a suitable bribe. I think we too should come up with a plan to find your bride, don't you think?"

The prince's eyebrows knitted together as if trying to think long and hard about something. "But, Viper" He replied the royal advisor." You of all people should know that I'm not that smart of a prince. How I'm going to plan things out like …. That guy."

Marmon gave him a soft smile and placed his hand onto the prince shoulder." Worry not your highness. I, your father trusty advisor, will make sure that you will find a perfect suitor in the end of the week or die trying."

"Woah! Hold up there" Prince Takeshi raised up both his hand as if trying to prevent a horrible thing from happening. "I appreciated the thought and all Viper. But I don't want you to risk your life for my sake"

Marmon gave an amusing look. From he have learned over the years is that the prince never cease to amuse him. "You do realize that was just a figure of speech right, your Grace?"

A blank look on prince face appeared and slowly turned into a sheepish smile. "Ahahahaha..I knew that"

Marmon shook his head and sat down beside the young idiotic prince. "Your highness. Have you ever went to a royal ball before?" The prince thought in silence for a little while before answering his friend question:" Nope. I never been to one before, but I've heard of it from Mama. It's the place where there are a lot of people and dancing, right?"

"Correct" Marmon answered, with a surprised tone" I'm impressed your Excellency. As you know every year our beloved kingdom throw a annual ball. It has been like this ever since your father became the ruler. Now, because of your current situation, I think we should bent the rules a little bit and throw the biggest ball and find your Majesty a suitable bride don't you think?"

The prince's face brightened immediately and jump up from excitement. " YAY! I Knew I could count on you Vi..I mean Marmon. You're the best friend any prince would have…. But …I've never been to a ball before. How are we going to prepare it in time?"

Marmon stood up." Not to worry. You can leave me to do all the work and just stay as 'prince-ish' as you can"

With that the two stepped out of the room and off to plan the most gigantic event everyone would imagine.

_At Shamal's household:_

Hayato has never been this tired in his whole entire life. Since the moment he woke up that day, he has been doing all of the housework that his father would give him. If you're wondering why the heck he would sacrifice all of his freedom and will to do something so unfitting for a future assassin, well it's because his older sister wouldn't dare touch a broom let alone doing some random chorus around her household.

And since their father favored his first born more than his second, our little bomber head has to endure the torture of being a the only one in his entire family to handle all of the 'dirty' works that were supposed to be done by his sister.

Sighing miserably, Hayato put the finishing touch to his work and sat down tiredly on his bed . How can a housewife survive by doing all these works and still keep on raising her child was beyond him.

_Ding-dong_. The sound of the doorbell snapped him out of his thought. " Hey, pop!" He called out for his father. No reply was being heard." Hey, old man! There someone at the door." Once again, there was no answer. Groaning, Hayato sat up from his spot of relaxation and went down stair. The sight of his father sleeping on the family couch caught his eyes. Decided to ignore it, the little bomber made his way toward the door.

"What'd you want?" He asked the person in front of him with an annoyed voice. " Uuummm.. I c-came here to deliver t-this me-message for a doctor S-Shamal." Said the shaking postman.

"Che', Give me that !" Said Hayato as he snatched the envelope from the man's hand. He gave the piece of paper a quick before speaking again. "An invitation? To what?". The man just shrug. "Beats me, but it's from the royal family so it must be important." Hayato gave the letter a long stare as if trying to identify it somehow.

"Well, I'm off. And give my hello to your sister for me would ya?" _Yeah right_ was Hayato thought as he slammed the door shut. He walked pass the lazy butt he called father and dropped the invitation on the man's sleeping face.

"Wuzza!" exclaimed the startled ex bomber. After a few moments of regaining his sight, Shamal picked up the piece of envelope and examined it. "What's this thing?"

Hayato scowled at his father idiocy" Well, as you clearly see, it's an envelope that been sent by the royal family as an invitation to something that is very crucial. But, since it doesn't concerned me, I'll be in my room, now"

After Hayato left and went up to his room , Shamal opened the innocent looking letter . His eye widened as he read the content of the small piece of paper.

_Four hours later _

"I'm home. Father ? Hayato ? Anyone there ?" a voice spoke up at the front door. It was the voice of none other than the almighty Bianchi, also known as the "poisonous scorpio". She gave a shrugged and dropped her bag down on the nearest surface: the floor.

As she walked along the marble surface, a voice called out her name in a melodic tune." Oh, Bianchi-chan~!". The poison expert grimaced at the sound and turned around, praying to herself that it didn't belong to the one she thought it would belong to.

" You're home early today". But apparently, her pray didn't reach the ear of the almighty God in the heaven above. She mentally reminded herself to never trust a guy with wings coming out of his back ever again.

" Why, hello father." Bianchi feigned a smile at the man standing in front of her." How was your evening?". Shamal just gave a heavily sigh. "Just as usual I guess. I drank some whine, slept a little bit until the afternoon an drank more whine."

Bianchi stared at her father with disbelief in her eyes. _Is this man for real? Why do you hate me so much God that you have to let this pathetic excuse of man to be my father?_. Lost in her train of thoughts, Bianchi didn't notice a piece of envelope was placed in her open palm.

Snapping out of her trance to look at the little piece of paper she was holding, Bianchi asked: "Umm, father? What's is this supposed to be ?"

Shamal took a glance at his daughter and sat down onto the family's couch." It's an invitation. To a grand ball. And you, Bianchi, have to attend it no matter the cost."

The poisonist (Again, is this a word?) widened her emerald eyes with shock. To attend to a royal ball was one thing but to boss around by her own father was another. This was the first ( and probably the last) time that she saw her father ever told her to do anything that she known nothing about.

She cleared her throat, it seemed to be very dry all of the sudden." Not to be rude or anything father. But," she pause" Why is it necessary for me to attend to this annual dance that you call a ball?"

Shamal yawned, which to be making the girl temper rise and her veins throb like crazy." Because, dear daughter of mine" Bianchi winced at the 'dear' part. " If you would be attend to this royal activity, our family would become more and more well-known to the public eyes. And as the (only) head of this head, I want you to join as a part of this ceremony."

Bianchi glared dagger towards her father, who ignored it successfully. She looked at the letter in her hand for a few moments and an idea strike in her evil mind.

" Okay, father. I fully understand your condition. I'll be preparing for the big event" said Bianchi before she started to walk away from her position and into her room.

"Very good Bianchi . I'm counting on you, my lovely daughter. Oh, and the ball going to be held tonight so get your stuff quickly". With that, the man went back to his precious drinks.

Bianchi gave a sadistic smirk_. I said that I understand your condition, but it didn't mean that I agree with it_.

_Hayato's room_:

"You want me to do WHAT?" shouted the young silverette at his half-sister. Not long before, he was having a peaceful moment to himself by reading one of his favorite books: '100 Ways On How To Get Rid Of Annoying Sister/s and A Drunk Father Out Of Your Life' ( A/N: Wow! Long title!) . But he was interrupted by none other than his older sibling, saying that she needed him to do her a favor.

_A favor? All she needed from me is a favor? That doesn't sound too bad right?_ Was what our little bomber, our little **naïve **bomber. But oh, how wrong he was, to trust his half-sister was probably the worst thing he could do.

He was now realized that it was too late to refused his sister, especially when she has a black and dark aura around her. " Could you repeat what you just said?" said Hayato, with doubt in his stuttering voice.

Rubbing her forehead with a tired expression, Bianchi put her arms on her little brother's shoulder:" I will only repeat this once more time, 'lil bro. I , your older sister, want you, Hayato, to go to the annual ball in my place."

Hayato gawked in shock as his sister statement. " No, no, no, no and millionth times NO." yelled out the bomber.

Sighing once again for the forth times since she came home. Bianchi lowered her hand towards her left pocket. " Then you left me no choice ,Hayato".

Hayato eyes widened in shock as he realized what his sister going to do. "Don't you dare. Don't you _even_ dare trying that method on me."

From her pocket came a purple looking onigiri. Bianchi smirked at her younger sibling absolute horror expression.

"Wait, don't do this, Aniki. Can't we just-"Before he could finished his sentence, the purple dish came flying in his open mouth and sent our hero in a deep trance.

_Few moments later:_

Hayato stirred awake at the sounds and noises around him. He grunted when he tried to move his heavy body. Slowly, he opened his eyes to locate where the heck he was. Glancing from left to right, he finally realized that he was now in a extremely fast- moving horse vehicle.

Jolted up from his seat and ignored the pain his body was causing, Hayato discovered that he was in a very fast carriage. But, that not the worst case, the fact that he was now WEARING A EXTREMELY FRILLY DRESS is what freaking him out.

His body was fully covered by a elegant ball gown that stretched out to his legs. The gown was designed with a lot of laces and frills. Hayato stared in absolute shock and gawked at the outfit he was wearing

His head was throbbing like crazy. As he raised his hand to rub his forehead, Hayato felt a piece of note was being stick on it.

He ripped off the parchment ( which ended up with getting himself sore on the head). Hayato flipped the paper open and it read:

_Dear Hayato,_

_You're probably wondering why you're riding in a horse carriage and wearing the most frilliest dress you ever did see. Well, if you remember our little conversation from earlier, _

_I wanted you to took my place and went to that royal ball. _

_It's not because that I don't like to attend to any social activities or whatsoever. It's just that I've already given my heart to someone so I have no intend to gave it to another._

_But, since father insisted on going to the ball, I've decided to let you have all the fun instead, little brother of mine._

Hayato winced at the 'little brother of mine' part. He glance from left to right, trying to find a way to escape the predicament he was being thrown into. But, despite that, he's still kept on reading the little note on his hand, as if trying to see if his sister was to let him get out of this situation.

_Oh, and before you get any idea of escaping, you might want to look out the window because this carriage is traveling 67km/h, meaning if you jump out of it, your neck isn't the only we'll fixing for the next months._

The teen looked out side the window of the vehicle that was carrying him. Hayato can felt the wind rushing in to his face with a tremendous speed.

'_Crap! She's right. There no way in hell am I going to jump off this thing' _thought the silver haired assassin as he sat down his previous location.

_Well, have fun and remember to come home at midnight before father would come home and discovered our little secret._

_Sign,_

_Your sister, Bianchi_

_P.S: If you try anything funny at the ball and ruin my reputation, you'll be tasting my cooking for the rest of your life. But, no pressure, have fun and try being a bit feminine while you there._

Hayato shredded the paper in to dust as he finished reading the piece of note his sister written to him.

"ONEE-SAN, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS " yelled the distressed bomber as the carriage continuing its way toward the royal castle.

**Well, that chapter first, I was going to made it last until the part where Gokudera was to the ball and meet his 'prince charming', but I didn't have time and wanted to post this as fast as possible . I hope you enjoy my fic so far. If you want to rate it , please go to my profile and vote at the poll I'm setting up.**

**Also, here the spoil for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 5: A White Castle in the Snowy Kingdom and A Stormy Night In the Wood**

**Oh, and there will be two new special character appearing in that chapter. Here a few hints, one with a hairstyle like a tropical fruit and one with his body covered from top to bottom with white. Sound familiar? Well ,you have to wait until the next chapter to meet them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back once again, everyone! Thanks loads for all the reviews. It meant a whole lot to me to know that you guys are satisfy with my first ever fan fiction. I'm really happy that you guys enjoyed the storyline so far. If you want me to improvise anything to the plot, just gave me your idea and I'll think of a way to put that in the fic.**

**Also, I want to give my thanks to all of you who voted my poll. I'm going to improve a lot in the future so just wait, 'kay?**

**Oh, and anyone that guessed that the characters in this chapter was Mukuro and Byankuran, you guys all get a cookie for being such smart and intelligent readers.**

**Alright, I think I said enough already so let's begin with our new chapter, shall we?**

_X.X.X.X.X_

**Chapter 5: A White Castle in the Snowy Kingdom and Stormy Night in the Wood**

Far, far away from our two beloved kingdoms, there lied the most snow-covered area that you ever did lay eyes one. The whole surroundings were covered by tons and tons of thick snow and glacier. Despite all that coldness in the air, a figure was struggling its way toward a luxurious castle, which was also painted from top to bottom with the color white.

The unknown approached the gate of the palace. Suddenly, the entrance opened up as if allowing the person in front of it to enter. You can almost felt the released wind rushing in your face when the two gigantic doors were being move. Looking from left to right as if trying to make sure that it wasn't being followed, the figure went straight in without any second thought

When the shadow reached inside of the castle safely and unharmed, another red haired rushed by the other side. "Byakuran-sama , you've finally came back. Everyone was worried sick about you."

The figure from earlier reach its hand to pulled off the cover that was blocking its face and revealed pale man under it with the hair as white as the snow outside. Under his left eye, there were a three spike shaped tattoo. Everyone knows him by the name Byankuran, the ruler of the kingdom Millefiore.

The king just smile at the other's concerns and worries. "I'm sorry, Shou-chan. But it was a long journey from the country of Vongola back here, so the possibility of me returning here earlier is a large amount of zero. And I thought between the two of us, you were the smart one." The king joked his paranoid friend as he brushed off the remaining whites on his shoulder ( _Note_: That's snow, not dandruff. Eeeewww!!! )

Irie Shouchi, Byakuran's most trusted and loyal advisor (not to mention his best man), sighed woefully at his ruler optimism, but gave soft smile afterward knowing that Byakuran didn't cause anything life-threatening during his search.

"I suggest you to save all your apologies, 'Please forgive me' signs and crocodile tears until we reached the royal office. Your precious 'jewel' has been _longing_ to see you for a while now and discuss 'certain' things with you. And one of them included you being thrown at by thousand of tropical fruits with spiky skin until your face was redesign completely" said the red headed as the two walked along the perfectly polished marble floor.

"But" Shouichi added after a short pause. "All of that depend on the results you bought back to him. Well, at least that what he said to me anyway."

Byankuran gulped and smiled weakly. "He's still sore at me right now, isn't he?" asked the white haired king. The other just hummed as an answer. "I already told him that I would be leaving for a large amount of times. Didn't he listen to me at all?"

"Oh, he listened." Shouichi answered while adjusting his glasses." But, that doesn't mean he agreed with it. I advise you to try putting on your best 'puppy dog' face and plead for forgiveness. Otherwise, you won't be having one at all and we'll have to spend all of our funds in order to give you a plastic surgery that can put your face back to the way it was."

Byakuran calmly rubbed his temple with a bothersome expression written on his gorgeous face. "You're absolutely right, Shou-chan. With my beloved and precious queen's temper, I don't think I'll be stepping out of my royal chamber for a long time, let alone on another quest."

The last word seemed to be reminded the auburn on the real reason of the king absence. "I know I shouldn't be asking this because the matter doesn't concern me, but…..how was the search? Did you find anything that could lead us to, well, 'you-know-who'?" (No, it's not Voldemort he's talking about)

The marshmallow haired king's eyes widened and immediately turned to solemn as he recalled his previous failure in gaining information of the target he was finding. Byakuran just shook his head miserably.

Shouichi gave a heavy sigh and placed his free hand on the king stiffen shoulder as a sign of sympathy. "I couldn't have known how you and the queen felt after 'his' disappearance because I'm not a part of your majesty's family. But, the only thing I know is that you're a terrific person who is fill with passion and commitment in his heart to still be looking for 'that person' all these passing years. For what is worth, I think you did all that you could on regaining your lost and should be awarded with a well-deserved rest beside the one you love most , am I right?"

Byakuran smiled and placed his hand on top of his friend's to show his gratitude The pair broke apart as the two reached the end of the hall way and in front of a small door.

"Well, I should be taking my leave then. Best luck to you, your Majesty" said Shouichi as he turned and continued his way along the place's floor.

Byakuran's smile faded as soon as his friend left and quickly replaced into a terrified expression as he faced the wooden door in front of him. He gulped as he imagined all the consequences that were awaiting him behind the closed entrance.

Reaching out his now sweaty palm, the king gently turned the golden painted knob. The white king's heart was beating rapidly as if it was challenging and racing against father time himself. A small creak was heard, showing a sign that the door has been opened.

The king slowly lifted his foot and made his way inside the room hidden behind pine-scent entrance. As his violet orbs that he called eyes peek in the little, the sight of a room filled with mountains of books caught his eyes.

Every one of those books has organized alphabetically by none other than the king himself. Each books contained more knowledge of many subjects that scientists and researchers in the world can't even comprehended.

But, all of those things weren't important as the person who was sitting on a chair, in behind of a fully well-craved and designed working desk and was glaring daggers and bullets at our albino king.

Byakuran swallowed all of the saliva that was still stored in his mouth, because at that moment, his throat has gone completely dry as if he has been walking in the Sahara Desert for many, many days without water or food.

"H-H-Hello t-t-there my s-s-sweet Lotus*" Byakuran managed to choke out few stammering words. "How are yo…"

_**SWOOOOSH **___

Before Byakuran even try to finish his sentence, a three-spiked spear was fully thrown at the marshmallow haired king. Fortunately for Byakuran, he was able to dodge the attack easily so that the weapon couldn't make a hole in his head ,but instead, the three sharp (not to mention poisonous) points were able to made their way toward the king left arm and gave the white haired man a hard time to free himself.

The attacker from before stood up from his earlier position, jumped over the obstacle that lied in front of its path and made ones way toward its 'prey'. The king's face went even whiter, if that was possible, as he watched the person before him and waited for horrible things to come.

A hand reached up Byakuran neck and gave the king's collar a strong grip which gave the white haired man a hard time of breathing. "Please calm yourself, my precious flower!" Byakuran stammered few remaining words that were still stored in his throat.

"Who you're calling your '_precious flower , _marshmallow head?!? And what did I tell you about leaving the castle for far too long? "The person who was strangling the king at that moment was no other than the famous Mukuro Rokudo, the queen and spouse of king Byakuran.

Loosened the grip on Byakuran's shirt collar, Mukuro turned around and faced the opposite direction as if trying to hide something. "So" Mukuro began slowly" How was the trip? Did you find anything that could lead us to 'him', yet?"

"I'm sorry, Mukuro-kun. I wasn't able to obtain any details at all. The king of the Vongola country was a big help." said Byakuran.

Mukuro's eyes narrowed dangerously, if it was possible, even more than before. "What a useless excuse of a king you are! ". For some unknown reason, Mukuro was able to regain his previous strength and managed to struggle free from the marshmallow king's grip.

Knowing his lover's temper, Byakuran just chuckled and placed a soft peck on to the other's pair of lips. "Forgive me, my love. But please, give this pitiful king you call your husband more time and I promise to find that one." said the white haired man as his fingers gently caressed his partner's hair.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen (Well, mostly _ladies_…. OK, **just** ladies. Jeez), the person that our albino king has been searching all of this time is none other than his son (Sorry, I'm not revealing who it is until later chapters). You see, it wasn't that he went missing but rather that he was _kidnapped_. When the prince was still live in the castle, everybody in the whole building were happy and content.

That included his father and, surprisingly, his own mother: queen Mukuro. The young pineapple, even though he never admitted it, loved his family very much, including _his_ idiotic king. So it was natural that the one was hurt most when his only child was taken away from his arms.

Since then, king Byakuran has been personally looked for his son, even if it would take him until the end of his lifespan, he'd promised to find the where about of his missing son. The thought of seeing the pain look on his love face was like being stab in the heart with a sharp knife for the Millefiore's ruler. He never wanted to see that expression on his flower ever again and would do everything in his power to prevent it.

Though many years have passed, he would carry out his promise and continued his search. He would give up anything, and I mean _anything_, just to see the gentle smile that would appeared on his spouse's beloved face once their child return back to their arms. It was a tough chance, yes, but Byakuran was willing to risk it.

The rest of day was spent talking and planning about how to regained the location of their one and only child.

**x.x.x**

Panting.

Sweating

Tired

Thirsty

Hungry

This is what the young Cavallone heir is feeling after going two days accompanied by a talking frog, whose surprisingly, didn't have much affect at all during the trip. Since the day he was born, Bel has never felt this exhausted in his life. Mostly because whenever he have to go somewhere, the young prince was always followed by millions and millions of servants, butlers and many more to serve him by every whim.

So it was natural to felt this way after walking for a large amount of times (48 hours to be exact). The sun was now setting and the two figures decided to make it a day and settle down until tomorrow morning. Bel was glad that he can finally lay his back down and rest his eyelids. But the buzzing insects that were surrounding him made it impossible to do it.

"Hey, froggy" said Bel as he turned his back over to look at the green reptile that was locked in a small cage near his head. "If I told you once, I told you twice, fall out prince. My name is Fran, not 'froggy'" replied the now pissed off now-be-frogged teen. After a taking a few seconds to calm down, Fran said:" What business do an idiotic prince like you wanted with a poor and innocent 'frog' such as myself ?"

Bel twitched at the other's sarcasm but decided to let Fran kept his life. For now anyway.

"There are many disturbing and annoying creatures flying around me. And I want to get rid of them?" said Bel as he swung his arms 180 degree and back to emphasize his point. Fran just gave him a black stare that clearly say 'you- are-kidding-with-me-right?' which was return by Bel's 'I-kid-you-not' expression. Sighing woefully, he answered:" And how in the world I'm to do that?"

"Ushishishi" Bel gave out his signature laugh which successfully gave the little green blob shivered down his spine. "You're a frog. And as I remember, frogs eat insects . Am I wrong?"

A frown and scowl was being placed on the little reptile's face. "You're right, about one thing. Frogs _do_ eat bugs and other yucky stuffs. But, I'm not a frog. Well, biologically speaking anyway. I was turn_ into _a frog, but I still have a mind like a normal human being. So, if I was able to eat those disgusting living things, then you would make no exception."

Groaning tiredly as he stood up and dusted the back of his outfit. As the young ripping prince put one of his hands on his hip, Bel scowled at his companion." Well, since you not going to get rid of those pesky bugs, then at least do something useful for a change."

Fran raised an eyebrow at the royal born comeback." And what, pray tell, you want me to do? Since I'm being locked in this cramped cage, I don't think I'll be much use to you and your big ego to boot ". As if instantly as he finished the last of his sentence, Fran felt a strong force that pulled him up to the air and before he knew it he was on the ground and outside the small cage.

"There! You're free. But remember, after tonight, you'll back in the cage, got it froggy? For starter, you can gather all the fire woods in this area as much as possible. And when I said 'can', I meant _must_ . "

Fran looked up to the Cavallone's heir, with a doubtful look in his small eyes. "Well well well , I never thought I see the day Belphegor of the Cavallone's family to go soft ." said the little cold –blood with a mono toned expression.

"Ushishishi, don't get me wrong, peasant. I'm letting you go that easy." Said the blood lust prince as he looked around and find the perfect spot to settle for the night. " I don't trust you one bit. But, if it's my crown that's on the line, I have to take the risk." Said Bel without looking back his partner .

"And beside, I'm not gonna let you go without any supervision". As if on cue, a ball of fur jumped out from the prince's coat. "This is Storm" said Bel as he kneeled down to introduce his pet. The fluff shook his head gently and looked up to his master.

"You brought your pet with you on the quest of finding true love?" questioned Fran as the silver coat approached and sniffed his scent. "Ushishishishi, of course, you stupid frog. Who did you think going to 'look after' you while I'm busy with the work? Definitely not the trees if that what you thought." Said the blond, as he stood up and dusted the dirt that was covering his body.

"And for your information" added the blood thirsty prince" I'm not wasting my precious time and energy with you on this pathetic journey to find the thing you called 'love'. I just want to find a woman good enough to get me the throne and the control of the kingdom. Love is not an issue to me."

Fran sighed, not bother to even gave a smart ass comeback at the ripping blonde, because he knew whatever he say or do, the prince was just too ignorant to even considered it, so why waste his breath on the guy when can put it to good use to someone or something else. Taking one last look at his taller companion, Fran (along with Storm, of course, duh!) jumped into the bush and make his way into the dark area of the woods

**X.X.X.X.X.X **

"There!" said a figure as it finished stacking all the stones, rocks and pebbles in one place. "It's finally done. Now, all I have to do is to wait for that free loader to return with the fire wood and then maybe we'll able to start a fire for the night." said Bel as he wiped the sweats of from his forehead. The soon-to-be-king looked up into the now dark sky.

The weather was changing like a blink of an eye and if Fran doesn't come back soon , they'll be sleeping the wet rats in the sewers.

"Speaking of which" continued the blond haired prince. "Where is that stupid green blob, anyways? He was supposed to bring back items ages ago." It has been a whole hour since our little frog left and the prince was starting to get irritated (*coughorworrycough* ) .

Suddenly, rustles was heard in the brushes and it didn't took Bel a second warning to pull out his knives. The rustles were getting louder and closer by the second. 'WOOSH' came a white blur that was the cause of the ruckus. "Storm!" exclaimed the royal born after recognizing the blur from before was actually his beloved mink pet.

After taking a few moment to regained his breath, the little fluff ball ran toward direction in a hastily manner. "What's wrong, Storm? And where is Fr- I mean, that stupid frog? ..." .Before his master can continued with his long questions ( or rant) , the little silver mink bite the ends of Bel's pants and yanked it roughly towards the bush from where he had came out of .

Taking it as a sign to follow his pet, the prince rushed into the dark shadow. As the two kept on running further and deeper into the darkness, millions of question was also making their ways into the mind of the blonde prince and all of them only focused on one subject: _Fran_.

They ran for a good ten minutes and suddenly, a tall, but rather old-looking tree, that lied under a tall cliff of the nearby hill, came into view under it was an unconscious green blob. All of the exhaustion mixed with confusion (and a little bit worry-ness) was replaced by anger and frustration as the prince studied the scenario that was upon him.

'_Really ?!?' _The young prince twitched as he kept on gawking at the unbelievable scene displaying in front of him. '_I came all the way here and abandon our sleeping arrangement, to see you SLEEP?!? And to thought that I felt guilty to let you go on the first place._ _When we get back, I am SOOO going to cut him off to make 'frog roasted on a stick' and feed it to Storm….'_

As the Cavallone's heir continued to sulk to himself ,a loud strike of thunder was heard throughout the forest and snapped Bel out of his thought on ways to torture his now-be-reptile companion. Birds were flying everywhere because the sudden change in the weather.

Few moments of silence later, a lightning bolt struck onto the side of the cliff. Rocks after rocks, bolder after bolder kept on falling down, down and…… **HEADED RIGHT TOWARDS THE UNCONCIOUS FROG!!!**

"_Shit_!!" exclaimed Bel as the sight of his companion going to be swish dead under those falling rocks. He balled his hand into a fist as if trying to control oneself to do something, and I think all of you out there know clearly what that '_something' _is. If our "hero" was gonna decided on something, I think he have to be quick because the little frog's lifespan was running low by the minute. 5 minutes to go….4 minutes….3 minutes….2 minutes...1 minute.....

"Aaww. Damn it!!" .With that, the prince figure launched himself above the sleeping frog and shielded all the heavy rocks falling on top of him one by one. Since he was little, he was trained to fight and combat by none other then his own mother, Hibari Kyouya. He was also taught to endure with physical pain such as: arrows being shoot at him, spike being thrown onto his body and this case: rocks crashing straight onto his backbones.

The rocks broke apart after encountered with Bel's back and also left the prince with a lot of blood loss. It hurts, it hurts like hell…However, the young ignorant prince would find himself saving the creature that was lying under him.

The reason behind this action was something like "I'm-going-to-be-the-only-one-that-can-kill-you" sort of deal. But, that still count as a sweet action since it came from the blood thirsty killer like himself.

As the final rock finally made it was down to the surface, the teen body would also find itself being force down after. Cursed Issac Newton and his stupid theory of gravity. Storm panicked and ran into his owner's side. He gently nudged his head onto the prince's cheek as if trying somehow to awake the human that took care of him since he was small.

A small grunt was heard above the blonde's head. Storm looked up and saw a green creature stood up with an uneasy expression. " Ugh. My head . What happened? All I remembered was a loud boom of thunder and then everything went black" said the just woken up Fran. As the little reptile rubbed his head because of the swollen pain, the small fluff ball gave out a squeak for help. It was small, but it was enough to gain attention of the small green creature. Fran took a short glance at the sliver coat mink then change his direction onto the man laying in front of him. His eyes widened as the sight of blood on the other's back.

"Oh my god! They killed the fallen prince. You bastard! " (Mega pointers if you guys guess what series this line came from) said Fran toward the blank area surrounding them. Even though the sentence was full of worry and emotion, the young scientist's assistant still say it with a monotone expression.

As if right after the little reptile's remark, a cough was heard from the unconscious body, which was followed by a small groan of agony. "I'm*cough*…not….dead….yet*cough*you…..stupid…reptile.." said Bel as he tried his remaining strength to stand up, which to his despite, was a complete failure.

"Hey !" said Fran, this time with a small contain of concern in his voice. Are you really dying? I was just kidding. You know that, right?". The green reptile made his way near the now panting soon-to-be king. Bel gave another cough, this time, blood was sent out with it.

The prince's vision was starting to get blurry as the small drop of water continued to fall on his cheek. The last thing he saw was a pink puff of smoke that replaced the position of his be-frogged companion….

**O.O.O.O**

His body was feeling pain. The surrounding was full of darkness. Everything was pitched black. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing there. All he understands was to get out of there immediately.

A beam of light. It was shining so brightly. He didn't know where it will lead him. But since it was the only way to get him out of the darkness. He was reaching closer, closer and closer to the brightness until it turn into a blinding light.

It was so warm, safe and …wet !?!

…**..**

The scarlet pair of eyes opened to see the sight of white a ball full of fur was licking the side of his cheek ."Storm? It's that you? " whispered the body that was lying beside the crackling fire. Storm jumped with excitement by his master awakes. Trying his best to sit up straight ,despite the pain his back was making, Bel squinted his eyes and scanned around.

As his eyes wandered from left to right, the young blonde realized that he was no longer under a tree and covered with blood. Instead, he was in a small cave. Since the outside was pouring with rain, it wasn't a good idea to go out of his current shelter. And what more surprisingly is that his wound was treated with care ( not to mention , he was shirtless with bandages around his body). He didn't know who or what did it, but it was clearly wasn't his pet mink.

Splish. Splash. Splish. Splash.

A familiar sound of flipper stepping in water was coming from the entrance of the cave. Bel turned his head around to spot a small, green reptile making its way toward his position." Well, I see that you awake now, fallen prince." said Fran as he blew into the fireplace to make the flame bigger. "How did I get here, stupid frog?" asked the injured prince. "And did you treat my injury" the last sentence was rather than a whisper than saying.

"Well, the obvious answers to your questions are like this: I brought into this cave and Yes, I'm the one who treated you. If that's all you wanted to know, I'll be over here, making myself useful by lighting the fire." said Fran before return hurriedly back to his previous work.

Now the blonde prince was completely and utterly lost. How the heck did a tiny and pathetic (Sorry, Fran's fan) little green skinned reptile could carried a tall and strong prince like him. "Wait" said Bel while shaking his head disbelievingly. "You actually did all that. How the heck can you did all of those things in that slimy green body you having right now? "

Staring at the young blonde with lack of amusement in his eyes, Fran just sighed and hopped over to the other's side. "Well, before the moment you passed out…" "The prince does not pass out." Bel interrupted Fran's sentence, making his companion narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

" Okaaaay, whatever. Like I said, before you …." A pair of scarlet eyes kept on staring at him with intensity. "Lost consciousness, a big puff of pink smoke came out of nowhere and before I knew it, I was turned back into human form."

Under the bangs that were covering half of his face, Bel's eye widened in shock because of the sentence. Fran can finally changed back into human form. This meant that the young reptile no longer need his help in order to regain his body as a teenager.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, until the mad scientist's spawn decided to continue. "I changed back moments later, though. So you don't have to worry that I would left you alone on quest, okay ?". Somehow the sentence successfully make the teen next to him choke briefly, which sounded a lot like the blonde was blushing. This made the young frog smirk in victory.

"Who told you I was worry that you would ran off and left me alone on this stupid journey. It's you who need me, froggy. "stated Bel with a slight shake in his voice. "Whatever you said. Anyway, as I was saying, after my transformation, the sky started to rain . Your little pet here spotted a cave a few miles away and lead me there."

Turning his attention back to the little white ball of fluff on his legs, Bel snickered and petted Storm head. " Ushishishi ~ Good work, my beloved pet. That's the way to show a frog his place". The little mink purred as his master's praise. Bel played with his pet fur for a few moments then it suddenly hit him. "And how did I get in here? You didn't drag me here did you?"

"Well of course I did, you fallen prince. Who else did you think it was? Your pet?" asked the green little frog as he continued to stared at the blonde teen. Grunting as he reach his hand for his shirt that was laying on the cave surface." But don't get me wrong, fallen prince. I only did that to repay the debt I owed you."

Just when he was about made contact with the piece of clothing, a loud 'boomed' of thunder was heard outside the deadly prince's and his frog companion's hideout.

The little green skinned jumped up with a yelp and hid under the other's shirt. "Hey!" exclaimed Bel as the sight of his garment shook in fright. "Get out there. In case you don't know, I have to wear this." Said the pissed off prince as he make his way to shook off the cold blooded reptile from his beloved stripe shirt.

"What are you doing under there anyway?" said the young prince as he put on the prize after his contest of tug-a-war with Fran. "If I didn't know any better, I say you're actually afraid of the sound of thunder." The silence of the little frog was enough to answer the question.

Bel snickered wildly at the other's embarrassment. " Ushishishishi~ I never thought you of all people would be scare of something so childish like that." The sentence seemed to make the other face heat up by the minute. "Shut up will you? And for your information, I'm a superhero. And superhero doesn't afraid of anything" said the flushing Fran.

"If you must know, the reason behind my strange reactions was because of all the experiments that my grandfather tested on me with electricity power. Somehow, those cruel and unspeakable tests have made me reacted to the sound of thunder the way I am right now. It's not because I'm frighten of it or anything."

"Whatever you say, froggy" yawned Bel as he rubbed his eye tiredly. "It's starting to get late. I'm going to bed." said the prince as he made his body comfortable on the uncomfortable lump of rocks. Fran was also feeling his eyelids (Do Frogs even have eyelids?) beginning to fall down when suddenly another crash of thunder startled and made him jump onto the others chest.

" Oh , sorry" apologized the green skinned as he shifted away from the taller teen. Before he could take another step back, he felt a strong arm wrapping themselves comfortably on his side. Fran's eyes widened as he raised his head up to look at the other man 's covered face.

" Don't get me wrong, reptile" said Bel, mimicked Fran's previous sentence. " I'm doing this because I'm cold and Storm was hogging the jacket." Even though the sentence meant nothing to him, Fran couldn't help but let a small grin plastered on his scaly face.

"Goodnight, fallen prince" said Fran as he snuggled closer to the blood thirsty prince before drifting off to dreamland." Yeah, sweet dream froggy"

With that, the two was off to a deep sleep until the sun rises the next day.

**X.X.X.X.X.X **

**Phew, finally finished !! Sorry for not posting recently. I'm kinda cramp with the Chinese New Year so I didn't have time to write. Oh, and I'm sorry 6927 fans. I know you must be disappointed right now but I really ship that pairings. Sorry . **

**Here the spoil for the next chapter:**

**Chapter 6: The Prom. **

**..:See You Until Then:..**


	6. Chapter 6

**S'up! Long time no see. How you guys doing? For me, I just finished my finals. So it kinda took me a long time to post my fic. Sorry. Hope you all are still doing fine.**

**Okay. Before we begin the story, I like to make an announcement: Starting from this chapter onward, I'll be answering all your reviews in the beginning of this and every others chapters in the fic.**

**I know I'm a bad author for not answering most of your reviews, so I'm doing this to make it easy for me to reply your wonderful reviews. Forgive me .**

**So let's get started:**

_**Jackidy: **__Thanks so much ^^. Oh, and LOL about the Byakuran thing. I really want to make everyone see the soft side of this psycho-albino-killer because he needs moar luv. I hope that after reading my fic, you guys will like Byakuran moar (or for some of you, moar than before)_

_**Kikyokyoyahibari: **__Thanks for the review as always. Oh, and don't worry, you can rest assure that prince Takeshi's reaction gonna be very...'enchanted' XD. And yes, you're right. Well, I have to disappoint you here a little. I'm not gonna ship Reborn and Bianchi because I already have in mind his lover. But no worries, I still gonna gave Bianchi a lover, just that he's not Reborn. Anyways, Thanks_

_**963Q-karin: **__HeeHee ^^ Thanks for the sweet review, love. Really honored that you're still following and supporting me, despite that I don't post my fic frequently enough.. Oh, and really glad that you like the new chappie ^^ . I promise to post more often from now on, considering the fact that summer is coming soon._

_**ShoujoAnimeFanatic13: **__I'm happy that you show your liking to the chapter. To tell you the truth, I think this chapter was kinda badly written and short. At first, I thought you guys would dislike it, though. Really relieve that you didn't._

_Oh, and for your questions, here goes *Ahem *: There a lot of reasons I made Bel the son of Dino and Hibari. The first one was because of the same hair color between Dino and Bel. And the TYL (Ten years later) Bel (kinda) has the same hairstyle as Dino's._

_Second reason: After looking further into Hibari's and Bel's personalities, I discovered that at some point, they are very similar to one another. Like they always have the urge to kill (A.K.A they're blood-lust killers). They both wanted others to follow their decision. By force, of course ^^._

_And finally, after reading the novel, I saw that Dino once saved Bel's life. It's just a small detail, I agree. But I think it makes a very sweet father-and-son moment (even if Bel sliced Dino to pieces afterward ^^") _

_About the Yama thing, the first reason was just the same as Bel's (Yama and Xanxus have the same hair color). The second was because, in my view, the bond between Squalo and Yama was just like a mother-and-son relationship (Don't kill me S80S fans .). Like, whenever Squalo showed up, Yama always overly happy (Well, happier than normal, anyway), just like when a son reunited with his mother after being separated for a long amount of time._

_Still, the reason behind Xanxus is Yama's father is still kinda blur to me. I guess that because I like 344. And combined with the reason above, I imagine they would make a cute family; a cute, __**violence **__kind of family. I'm still wondering how on Earth did Yama turned out like he is with his parents always fighting and breaking stuff in the house._

_And I think Marmmon would follow Xanxus rather than the Cavallone's family. Cause it'll be kinda weird if Marmon was seen standing beside Dino's throne ^^;. I hope my answers satisfied your curiosity._

_**MeLoNnAiSE: **__Hi, so glad to see you again. Thanks for the review. I hope my 10069 in the fic is good enough for your inner fangirlism ^^. 10069 is one of the rarest couple these days cause there not many 10069 fics and fans T.T. I hope that I wrote well enough to encourage moar 10069's fandom. I'm so glad that you and everyone else are enjoying my first fic so far .I'll try my best to make it even moar fluffy and sweet in the future. But not__** too**__ sweet, though. Cause there'll be a major twist in the plot as the story goes on…Oops, I think I said too much ^^; See you soon._

**And for all those guesses on Byakuran and Mukuro's son, all I have to say to you guys is to wait and see. Sorry, but I'm not going to reveal him yet because if I do, it's gonna ruin the big surprise I got in store for you guys. So, be patient, ne? Your reviews always make my day. **

**Whenever I have a bad day at school or in a bad mood, reading your review make me feel happier inside. So make me happy and review all that you can ^^. Really appreciate it if you do. **

**I think we chatted long enough, so, let's get to the main course, shall we?**

**x.x.x.x**

**Chapter 6: The Grand Ball**

_The Varia Kingdom:_

Carriages after carriages slowly made their way toward the extravagant castle ahead. It didn't matter where they from or who they were (Well, it mattered _a little bit_ about who they were), but what matter most what the reason behind their presence.

You see, the news of a certain brunette prince was being force to be engaged by the end of the second week flew over the whole kingdom like a deadly swine flu. So, it was natural that the announcement of the next throne's heir throwing a grand ball in search of the perfect queen would catch everybody's attention.

And surprisingly, even on the male factor of many families, too. Many of them went because they have to witness with their own eyes the 10th generation of the well-known Varia family. Or maybe they just have too much time on their hands.

Dozens of princess and princes from royal and wealthy families all gathered at the gate of the Varias's palace for one and one purpose only: That is to capture the heart of heir of the throne's heir: Prince Takeshi, the only son of king Xanxus and queen Squalo. Few of them have seen the young brunette's face before and were captured by the young heir sweet smile.

So, who to blame them for wanting the prince to felt the same way about their (pathetic) self.

As we take a closer look inside, we can see the grand ball has officially been crowded by a huge party .Everyone was whispering eagerly about the young Varia's soon to be king. Speaking of which, let's go and spy on, I mean, see what our beloved baseball loving prince is doing.

"And then pulled it down just like this" said a figure as he adjust the piece of tie on his neck. "Like this?" asked a taller figure in front of the other. "Yes, just like that, your majesty. Muu, Honestly! One of these days, I have to have a serious talk to your mother about you lack knowledge of clothes accessories. It's effecting my paycheck too much already. " sighed Marmmon as he remove the article of clothing he previously put on.

"Hahahaha, thanks load for the help, Marmmon. Really, I wondered where would I be without your guidance, sometimes." Said the softball loving royal born . "Muu ,probably somewhere that doesn't have to wear tie for an accessory". The joke was lame but it still made the taller teen laugh his heads off like an idiot that he is. Gasping for air, Takeshi turned and took another careful look of himself in the mirror before him.

His body was now fully clothed with a long white tuxedo. The vest that was covering his chest had font drawn down to his waist but with the back reached down to his thigh. There were many unique-shaped pin was being place on both sides of the upper clothing. The shirt he's wearing beneath the vest was black, which successfully bring out the color of its partner. The brunette's pants stretched to his feet, which were also being protected from the wild by two pairs of black leather shoes.

As he kept admiring his reflection in the glass surface that was hung on the wall, Marmmon went over to the desk nearby and got hold of what seems to be a clipboard. "So" began the royal advisor "Before we can start going down to the grand hall and greet everyone, there're few things you, the prince and heir to the throne, should know about." Curious to what his friend just said, Takeshi turned his head around to ask: "Like what?"

"Well, the name of tonight guests may be a good start. Here a list of people who are going to be attending tonight. You should listen carefully, you highness." Remarked the violet haired male as he put on his reading glasses while his royal blood friend sat down on a chair. "First on the list are the father and son duo: Giotto and Tsuna Vongola from the Vongola kingdom/family. Second is the prince of the Shimon family, whom I remembered was named Enma Kozato…"

"The Salmon's Family? Well, that's a weird name." stated the dumbfound athlete, which responded by an odd look from the person standing before him. "No…" said Marmmon as calmly as he could while pinching the edge of his nose from preventing himself from any outbursts that may occur." It's pronounced Shimon. S-H-I-M-O-N. Muu,Work with me here, your highness."

Seeing a nervous smile upon the royal's lips, the illusionist took it as a sign and continued." Thirdly, we have the 10th successor of the infamous Giglio Nero's kingdom: princess Yuni, who will be accompanied by her mother and grandmother: Aria and Luce. After that there's the brother and sister duo: Ryohei and Kyoko Sasagawa, the offsprings of the Sasagawa kingdom, the place where many competitions and tournaments took place. Next, we have the young prince of the Bovino kingdom: Lambo."

"By 'young', you mean ….?"The speaker was once again interrupted by the soft voice of a confused soft ball lover. "Young, as in the brat is only a 5 years old kid." the royal advisor said without looking up from his guest list." Why would a five year old toddler wanted to go to a dance anyway? It's completely boring." Yawned the black haired in boredom, but quickly added" For kids I mean". Trying his best to advert his amber orbs from the violet ones, ignoring the smug look plastered on his friend's half-revealed face.

"Nice save." said the now smirking illusionist, which earned a small blush from his friend. Suddenly a thought struck in the prince's mind." Did we invite that guy's family too?" asked Takeshi with a concerned voice. The question seemed to make his partner's eyebrow rose." Who or what are you talking about, your grace?". "You know" said the brunette" The guy I'm supposed to be engaged to. What was his name? Bel something. Or maybe it was Bello? Belly? Jingle Bell? ….oh I know. Bella! "

_Somewhere in the Forest_

"Atchoo! Atchoo! Atchoo! Atchoo"

"Oi, quit your sneezing, moronic prince. I'm trying to sleep here."

"Ugh! Like the prince wanted to blow air out of his nose."

"Are you sick or something?"

"Not really. I just got a feeling that an idiot was insulting the prince's beautiful given name."

"Probably just a cold"

"* Sigh* Whatever. I'm going back to sleep. G'night , ugly reptile. Z..zzz…zz.z.z.z."

"Not * yawn * a reptile. Z…zz…zzz..zzz"

The two kept on checking the list for a while until Marmmon reached the end."… And last but not least, we have the Arcobaleno crew." stated the purple head as he finished announcing the upcoming guests to his friend the prince.

" Ar..Co…Ba..Le..No?" said the once again confused prince as he stretched the word his advisor slash friend. The word seem to be ringing some bells in the baseball lover's mind. While his royal friend trying all his might to searching the answer, the advisor eyes solemn as if recalling the awful memories he encountered with the said word.

"Oh, I remembered _now_!" the sudden outburst brought the sulking man out of his trance. "It was the group you used to be in before you joined with us right, Marmmon?" exclaimed Takeshi in realization.

The Arcobaleno , the legendary crew that used to protected the well- being of one and single creatures that have ever lived on the face of the planet. The Acrobaleno was well known for their acts of kindness and courageous .The group has seven people. Each of them possessed many individual but deadly powers.

Because of that, every member in the group decided to store their powers away into storage pacifiers, in order keep them under control. Everybody's energy chi was different from one another, so when it was store, the color of each make the color of a rainbow, thus the name of the group was born.

After successfully contained their overwhelmed energy source, the Arcobaleno somehow was then in the form of _**babies**_**. **According to a green haired member of the group, it was the side effect of the storing process. But none of them seem to mind the difficulty too much because they all were brave souls who would sacrifice anything just to protect the peaceful lives of many others.__

The group of seven included:

**Reborn (**that what everybody called him), the leader of pack and also the keeper of the yellow pacifier: He usually the one who in charge of every tasks that his teammates have to face. Because of his mysterious and dark appearance, people usually thought of him as cold and hard to socialize with. He doesn't talk or express his emotion much, but when it come to his friends or loved ones, the black haired man was willing to take a shot. Reborn usually use his fighting strategy based on logic

**Colonello: **He was the second in command and the beholder of the blue. Opposite from his leader and best friend, Colonello was a cheerful and lively with a lot of sparks in his guts; his attitude, as the same as Reborn, was shown a lot by just looking at him. His happy characteristic helps him a lot in life. Even now, every one that he'd ever met was astonished by his crazy but courageous spirit always help him out when he's in grave danger.

**Fon : **With his calm and easy-going self, Fon often handle things very quickly and easily. Despite this, the color of his pacifier was red, the symbol of passion, anger, fiery, headstrong ….. A total opposite of what everybody see in the dark hair kung fu master. Like their trusted commander, Reborn, he would give up his life to protect the innocents. Mostly, the natural creatures or species of any kind.

**Verde: **The owner of the green coloured pacifier. While Reborn and Colonello have taken the place of the brawns in the group, Verde was the brain. With his superior mind full of knowledge and high wisdom, the green haired man has invented and created many extraordinary machines and devices that known to the faces of men. But, alas, he wasn't a kind of person you would called a 'friend' or any kind of terms that have the same meaning. The 'mad' scientist usually found working alone, unless there was something that benefited him.

**Luce: **The only female member of the Arcobaleno and the orange pacifier's chosen one. Like Fon, Luce is a kind, heart-warming person. She doesn't get involved in any of the fighting or bloodshed. Instead, Luce used her power to healed injured people and her friends whenever they come back wounded or hurt. Her shinning and loving smile can make even the coldest of hearts turned in to mush. This was proven by a certain dark haired Mafioso.

**Skull: **The second youngest member of the clan and most un-experienced one of all. Even though he was the guardian of the purple pacifier, which also played an important role of the balance of the 'rainbow', he was still just a kid by comparison to the others. He was often bullied by Reborn and Colonello because of their higher authority in the group and sometimes by the others, except for Fon and Luche, who the only people that were nice to the poor fellow. Being the punching bag of his teammates lead him to throw various tantrums and make things go 'BOOM' with his (deadly) weapons storage.

And lastly, as you all knew, we have Marmmon , the ex-member of the 'rainbow'. He was the keeper of the indigo pacifier, which was now missing from his grasps. Because of this terrible loss, the now royal adivisor has lost all of his powers and was transformed back into a full grown adult. Thinking back to all this tragedy, make the indigo haired man's eyes turned completely solemn.

"How _**did **_you lose your powers anyway, Marmmon?" asked the brunette prince, who was now approaching him to check up on his friend. Sighing inwardly, the ex illusionist answered with an irritated tone in his voice. "Long story short: A damn baby took it from me because I was careless." before turning his head to look at his companion. "But enough about me already." stated Marmmon. "Tonight is all about you, your highness. So smile and act cute 'cause you're going to be needing it."

With that, the pair left and made their way towards the grand hall, where many anxious faces were already to greet them.

_Few minutes later, outside the Varia castle:_

A large black carriage slowly approached the entrance of the extravagant looking castle and stopped at its in mind destination. In just mere seconds, the vehicle's door was harshly pushed opened. Well, more like punched or kicked. A white haired figure stomped out angrily of the thing that was holding him captive for some hours now.

The two emerald eyes squinted to get a better look of the surroundings. He was standing in front of the well-craved wooden door a million times his size. The scowl on his face began to grow deeper as he recalled the reason he was in this situation in the first place.

"Ah! If it isn't the young master Hayato." a chirpy voice brought him out of his inner musings. The melodic voice seemed so familiar to the silverette somehow. It's almost like…"Romeo? It's that you?" asked Gokudera as he recognized the person who has been carrying him. Without any doubts, the bomber immediately suspected his sister was the one behind the whole thing. "In the flesh" answered the brunette who was sitting on top of the driver place of the carriage.

"Let me guess. My sister, Bianchi, put you up to this, didn't she?" said Gokudera with deadpanned voice because the scenario was completely predictable. Romeo sheepishly grinned back at the now pissed off bomber in training. "What could I say? Your sister has ways to persuading people" said Romeo with a dreamingly expression, which almost made the green eyed man gag.

The poor boy was completely in love and mesmerize by his older sister's beauty like any other men in the kingdom. He would do all her biddings with every fiber of his body in order to capture the heart of his beloved. Knowing this, Bianchi would always sent him to do small errands like shopping shoes for her, save her a spot in line, carrying her bags while she trying out clothes and ecetara and ecetara. Even though she tends to show it, Bianchi also felt strongly for the simple minded boy. Just that she doesn't show it too much.

"More like you were too whipped to say 'no' to me. Or anything for that matter" Gokudera muttered grudgingly under his breath before glancing at the closed entrance with 'desperate' written all over his face. "Do I _have to_ do this?" asking Romeo with a devastated look, hoping the older male would have a little mercy in his heart and rescued him from this pit of despair.

"Sorry, I have my orders" answered the other, even though he said that, the brunette really wanted to help his girlfriend's little brother and, hopefully, future brother-in-law." Try to enjoy the party until I'll come and pick you up later on, 'kay?." encouraged Romeo. "And beside" he added with a toothy-grin "You look rather cute in a dress." said Romeo cheekily, which earned a snappy comeback of: "F*ck you, hentai!" before riding off into the night.

Glancing nervously from left to right, making sure nobody was looking, Gokudera lift up the skirt of his dress to see if….Ah ! There it was. His secret supplies of dynamites which he always (secretly) carry under his garment. The light color haired was glad that his older sibling didn't remove it or else he would have no protection from unknown danger that may appear.

Inhaling deeply to calm himself down, the young bomb expert made his way up the polished marble staircase with an anxious feeling lingering in his heart.

_Inside the castle:_

This is the first time ever that he felt life was totally and utterly SUCKED. This was supposed to be _his_ night to find love. But, instead, it turned out to be a mating party for everyone, well, everyone except for him that is.

Couples were dancing happily along the grand hall floor. People was laughing and talking together about many things that he never have heard of or known of. The prince wanted full heartedly to join in but afraid that if he did, he would start babbling about stuff that people didn't care about … The music being played sound so foreign and weird to his ears. Or maybe it was just his lousy mood.

And worst of all, he hadn't even found a suitable girl yet. Not that the women here were poor looking or anything, just because whenever he walked out to say hi to any of them, he was attacked by a mop of giggling and squealing pack of women who looked like they all about to eat his head off or something. Luckily, he was able to escape the evil grasps of the craze females in time before turning into a beat up dummy that his mommy always practice swords on.

Well, not _**all**_ the girls were crazily obsessed over him (which was still unknown to him why they behave like that), there was a rather nice and quiet girl that seem good enough. At first, the Varia's heir decided to ask her to dance but quickly back away after sensing a rather dark aura around a man that was standing near them, whom he suspected un-doubtfully was the girl's older brother, because when he scurry back to his previous location, he heard a soft but irritated saying of: "Nii-chan!" and stuttering reply of:" He was coming EXTREMELY too close to you. I have to do _something_ TO THE EXTREME !"

Sighing dreadfully, the dark haired prince lazily placed the palm his hand on his chin, looking at the crowd that was surrounding the dance floor, Takeshi envied their happiness. Too preoccupied with his gaze of jealousy that he didn't even noticed a certain ex Acrobaleno came up behind him. "You look like you're having the time of your life." Marmmon place his tiny hand on top of his depressing soon to be ruler's shoulder. "Oh, hey" the dark haired prince greeted his friend weakly.

A frown was being place upon the advisor pair of lips. He hates seeing his comrade so down in the dumps, and worst, on the guy's special night no less. Right then, the only thing Marmmon wanted was to see the young prince gave out his signature carefree laughter and smile like he always does. As the indigo man glanced from left to right, he was beginning to understand his friend melancholy.

Everywhere the ex-illusionist turned, he would catch the sight of their guest was making friends with each other, rather than with his soon to be ruler. There were the only successor of the Vongola family was talking and laughing with the heir of the Shimon family, who was holding the other boy's sleeping pet cat (or what seemed like a cat) close to his chest. The two looked comfortable with their company.

The thing seems to be enjoying the warmth and nuzzled even closer to his master's (and his) new found friend. Which was a surprise, because, if he remembered correctly, at the beginning of the ball, the chestnut color haired boy was holding his beloved pet tightly in his arms.

At the corner of the room, the young Bovino prince was happily playing with Fuuta Dela Stella, a young prince of the neighboring country, and I-pin, a little Chinese girl who the red Arcobaleno brought with him. The children were all about the same age with each other so it was natural for them to get along so easily in a small amount of time. Seeing the pleasant atmosphere, Marmmon couldn't help but felt a little guilty for his friend sadness.

"Your Majesty, I-". Just as the half covered face man was about to say something, a loud noise of trumpets being played rang through the air. Everybody's attention was focus on the source of the sudden abruption in the air, included the two royal friends. Gasps were heard from various member of room at the sight before them.

At the top of the marble staircase, stood the most marvelous and breath-taking looking creature the royal heir has ever laid eyes on. 'Her' skin was as white as the pure snow on those cold December days. The beautiful grey of 'her' hair complimented the color of her emerald orbs perfectly. The smooth looking locks were braided in every detail and were tied at the end by a small green ribbon. 'Her' ball gown was the same color as her deep but unique eyes. It stretched down to 'her' two little feet.

Instead of sleeves, the dress was clinging on to 'her' slim frame by several straps, half revealing her pale but smooth bare shoulder. 'Her' tiny but slender hands were covered by two pair of white gloves. An oddly shaped amulet was around 'her' neck. On two sides of the dress's waistline, there were also some bows and ribbons being placed carefully. 'Her' smallish looking feet were wearing high heels shoes with many jewels decorated on it, which shine brightly when in contact with the light of the chandelier that was hung above.

The more the easy-going man kept looking at the unfold beauty, the more he felt his heart beating rapidly by the second. His mind was completely blank except for thought of getting to known this 'fallen angel'.

As his target walked down the steps, Takeshi began to feel more and more nervous. Many questions were running in his mind by then like: How he's going to greet her? What was he going to say when he _**does**_ greet 'her'? Will 'she' like him? Will he like 'her'? What kind of person is 'she'? Is 'she' like the other girls he had met? If not, then what? .....

Being caught up with the over flowing unanswered question on his mind that the prince was gawking at thin air the whole time wit a dumbfound expression. Luckily, a pair of hands found their way to the prince shoulder and gave it a hard shake. The sudden contact snapped Takeshi out of his train of thought and back to reality. He turned around and the face of his concerned friend.

"Your Highness." said Marmmon with a nervous voice. "As much as I hate to interrupt you and your ….um…love fest. But ,..uh" cupping his hand over his mouth as he move closer to the taller man's ear to make sure no one hear him. "You're drooling" whispered the trusted advisor loud enough for only the brunette could hear.

"Oh .Thanks" .Wiping the saliva drop from the corner of his mouth with his sleeve, the Varia's successor grinned sheepishly with a tinted of pink on his cheek. "Pardon me for asking this, but…" asked the snake lover. "Why haven't you asked that girl to dance yet? Cause it looks like you show a pretty big interest in her?" which earn a spread of red appear on the prince's face.

" I ….I..uh..dunno re-really…." stuttered the now-blushing prince. "I'm not used to talking to girls, you know that." Glancing over to the left side of the room, he could see his beloved 'angel' lounging away from his sight. "Well" stated Marmmon calmly. "For starter, you could come over there and talk to her for a bit." The suggestion still made the prince felt a little bit uneasy.

"But, even if I do talk, what am I going to ask her then?" asked the prince curiously. "Well, talk to her about baseball, sports, anything. Pick a picture." said the other man as he shoved his prince towards the direction of the guy's love interest, which resultin. "Just don't choke and you'll be okay." Giving a final shove, the ex-illusionist turned around, giving his friend some time to prepare before approaching his target.

Right now, Gokudera Hayato just wanted to die an immediate death. At the moment he entered the damn castle, people has already whispering and pointing at him with odd looks plastered on the foreign faces. It was totally irritating to say the least. Because of the reason above, he didn't want to be socializing with anyone in particular. The only activity he 'participated' was grabbing a glass of whine and made his way outside the balcony, watching the scenery as he awaits for the torturous nightmare to end.

A tap on his shoulder woke the bomber out of his trance. Turning around to identify the person who dared interrupted his train of thoughts, Gokudera's face, if it was possible, turned even paler than it already is. Standing in front of him was the famous heir to the Varia's throne, prince Takeshi, the first. Millions of questions were running in the hot tempered man's head and most of them were all about why the prince was standing there.

'_Okay, calm down, 'Dera' _he consciously told himself '_There is nothing to worry about. It's not like he's going to ask you to dance with him or anything.'_ Oh, but we all know how wrong the youngest member of the Trident-Gokudera's family is. There was an awkward silence between the two before the royal head decided to speak up. "Hello, my name Takeshi" introduced the nervous prince,but trying to keep his voice as smooth as possible." And you are?" asking the other with a sweet tone.

"I'm….I'm …" stuttered the 'angel' as he kept on looking at the eager face of the man before him. "My name is Goku….". Clasping one hand over his mouth after realizing he almost gave out his real identity. "Goku….rella" choked the emerald eyes as he take a glance over to the prince, he consciously cursed himself for making up such a idiotic fake name . "Gokurella." Hearing the taller male repeated his name, the other just stood there nervously hoping that the prince would buy it.

"What an interesting name!" exclaimed Takeshi happily, which earned a weird look from the cross-dressed male. "Gokurella." stated the softball ace once again "I know this is rather sudden. But" said the amber eyes as he gently bow down with one arm reached out in front and one arm being place over his upper torso.

The action was making Gokudera more and more nervous. _No! No, no, no, no…Don't you dare go and ask me…_ "May I dance with you?" The 'forbidden' question has been asked. The bomber opened his mouth to give out his answer but quickly closed it when he took a look behind the man in front of him. Thousand of envious eyes of the surrounding females were glaring daggers at him. Looking at the man in front of him and back to the angry mob, he smirk victoriously.

Since when he was younger, the silverette has always yearned hatred toward the female race, mostly because he has to grow up with an over dramatic being he called sister. With the smug look on his face, Gokudera quickly yanked the prince's wrist and pulled him out to the dance floor, completely ignoring the screams of frustration from various 'tigeress'.

As the sound of violin and harp playing rise to the air, the pair moved to the centre of the crowd. Takeshi hand was on his princess's waist and Gokudera let his tiny covered hand being place on the other man's broad shoulder, letting his dance partner know he ready. The two started spinning around, awkward at first, but after a moment, the pair beginning to move in a perfect rhythm and harmony.

As the two kept on dancing along the polished marble floor, a certain indigo haired man was standing in the corner observing them. Marmmon stood there, just watching his friend happily dance the night away and gently bobbed his head to the soothing music. Too caught up with the melody that he didn't notice a small figure was making its way toward his direction.

"Marmmon" a soft voice called out his name. The royal advisor looked down to see his ex-commander, Reborn. "Captain" said Marmmon with nod, acknowledge the other's presence. "It's been a while.". The professional killer leaned his back against the wall, putting his hands in his pocket, before continued his conversation with his ex comrade. "You haven't called me that since the day you left us. How has it been for you lately?" asked the baby Mafioso curiously. "Just helping the brat with his social problem." replied the snake lover. "You?"

"Nothing new" Reborn stated with a yawn. "Fon is still protecting his wild friends. Skull is still being annoying…" "And the love-bugs?" interrupted Marmmon as he gestured towards the blonde baby who was arguing with his hot tempered wife. "Still have up and down, I guess" said the Arcobaleno's leader with a calm voice. "What about you? How your relationship doing? ". The sudden question made the half covered face man felt uneasy. "Muuu, I don't know what you're talking about." answered Marmmon calmly, even though he was really nervous.

"Don't play coy with me, Marmmon." threatened the dark haired man murderously." Everyone in the group knows that there was something between you and Verde. It's useless trying to deny it." There was an uncomfortably quiet between the two friends before a soft reply spoke up." I really hate that guy." Marmmon began. Reborn head perked up but still silently listened. "We haven't really made any contact since… the incident." Knowing how sensitive the other man is about the situation, Reborn decided to drop it.

"Reborn" a soft voice which belonged to the assassin's beloved spouse, Luce, called out his name sweetly. Before leaving his position, the dark haired man took a glance at his friend and said." I'll see you later." With one last wave from the two, Marmmon kept on looking at the dancing swiftly in the centre of the hall. As the music began to grow more and more softly, the two began to stopped, which made the silverette take aback. Removing his hands away from his partner's and placed them on the other side of the small waistline, the dark haired man slowly brought their body closer.

The face of the light haired man from dumbfound begin to turned into shocked and bewildered. His face exploded and was as red as a tomato in the sea of blood. As the taller man closing the distance between them, Gokudera closed his eye shut, hoping the other man would stop what doing. But the warm breathe that was coming closer told him otherwise. He couldn't open his eyes to face the other man. The lips were a mere meters away from each other, closer and closer and ………

CLANG ! A small noise made the pair, including everyone in the room completely stunned .On the richly polished floor, there laid an innocently looking explosive device, which fall from the body of the beautiful 'angel'. "Oh, you've got to be shitting me." was all that said before all hell broke loose. Guards broke in from all directions, screams were heard and the sound of dog barking echoed through out the hall as the silver haired man broke his embrace and ran as he can out the castle doors, where a small carriage was awaiting him.

As he closed the vehicle doors, the horses were whipped and ran as fast as their long legs would carry them into the depths of night.

**ACK…. Worst cliffhanger EVER… *SOB*. R & R are always loved. **

**See you all on the next update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorr****y for not posting recently, guys. My laptop broke down and now I have to use my Dad's until further notice. My apology for being late * Smiling nervously***

_**Kikyokyoyahibari**__**: **__Thanx for the review like always, love. Appreciate it very much. Ah yes! The novel that I told you about is name:" The secret bullet Novel # 2". I didn't buy it or whatsoever. I kinda download it online. But, I sorta forgot where got it though. If you really, really, __**REALLY**__ want to know about it I can tell you ,if you like that is. Oh, I thought I clear out on that one. Okay, so there are two reasons why the Millefiore's kingdom didn't get invited to the ball because:_

_Because the relationship the others have on the Millefiore isn't…. how do you say? Close. Let's just say that there were a long period war being occurred between the nations and the reason behind the conflict was because of a certain snow covered kingdom and its ruler._

_Since you guys already known, the one and only heir to the Millefiore's crown has been missing for almost fifteen years now. Thus, the kingdom itself does not have any one to become the suitor a neighboring prince. And, before you ask, no the royal didn't gave birth to a second spouse because it was too much painful to do so. _

_Hope my answer satisfied your curiosity ^^_

_**Jackidy: **__Y-Y-You r-really t-t-think the end was g-g-great…? THANK YOU SO MUCH X3~ (And thanks for the review, also^^) . I was a bit worry about the ending finish kinda fast and isn't good enough for all you out there. But, after reading your kind words and compliments , it totally made my day. Once again, thank you very much.^^. Yeah, I know, right? In my opinion, I think that Byakuran is very cool the way he is. I don't understand why the heck there are some anit-Bya fans. I mean seriously, even though I do admit that he is a pshyco path killer and everything, but SO WHAT? If they don't remember, there is also another sadist (and loveble ) storm guardian of the Varia that is also consider a bloodlust killer. They just hate the man because he hurt their precious tuna-fish. Don't get me wrong, I totally dig Tsuna. He's cool ,but his fangirls are very….rapid that it lead to total annoyance. I have a friend that is a Tsuna's fan so that's how I know. I don't know if Akira going to do, but I think, after the Varia got their Arcobaleno mist guardian back , Fran's gonna go back to Kokoyou. But, no worries, I think that his beloved sempai will visit now and then to check up on his lil' froggy. Anyway, thanks. _

_**963Q-karin : **__Thanks for the reviews as always, love. Appreciate it. Ah, I know that Goku-kyn leaving his Mocc-chan is not a good thing for a fangirl's mind (such as myself, but I have to do it. 'Cause if I made Goku stayed, he'll be sent into the big house. ._. . Anyway, thanks for the review. _

_**MeLoNnAiSE:**__ Yeah, sorry.I know it's been a very long time for me to update. But , I have my reason (Above). Thanks for enjoying my first creation ever *gushed*. You like Enma-chan too? *Shake hands violently*. I want to put him in my fic for a long time now and think that the ball is the perfect opportunity to do so ^ ^. O.0. Why? Why, in the names of all that is good in my inner fangirl, did get tired with YamaGoku? Still, it's huge relief to hear you still into them and all that. Uwaa~ Calm down. I know that you (along with everyone that read my fic) wanted the two to share a kiss (I, too, myself want that to happen). But, the darker side of my mind forbids me to do so. Don't fret though,'cause I can assure you that there are going to be some rather interesting gonna happen in the future. The whole Verde x Viper/Marmmon thing is kinda strange, but if you see the latest KHR ED (ED 16), you can see what I mean._

_**deaththekidluver08**__**: **__Eto….Well, as I said before, I'm not gonna reveal who he is, until further notice at least, So please be patient, ne ? Thanks for the review though, hope to hear more from you. * Smiley face*_

_**Symphony of the Ravens:**__ Really? You think so. Gosh, thanks *blush*. Yeah, sorry about that, I know that is not the BEST ending ever, but I tried. I hope so too, cause I get kinda lazy now and then * Smile nervously*. Thanks for the review, my friend. So glad you enjoy my fic._

_**Suchanchan: **__Thanks for the review, dear nephew. You should review more often. Hey ! Yama's not that stupid, ya know. *Fumed* Yeah, I guess that funny. *Groan* I already said it. I'm NOT gonna reveal who it is, god damn it (Urgh ,I sounded like Cartman). Why the hell are you being so stubborn? _

_**Munchiek**__: Thanks for the review. Ah, I think you misunderstood something here. Technically, 33 is Ryohei. But I didn't say 33, I said 3 as in Xanxus. And 44 is Squalo. Still, thanks for enjoying my fic._

_**TojidoFukuto:**__ Thanks for the review dear sibling of mine. Chu viet ko chi cho em ma con cho tat ca nhung ban khac tren nua. Em cung nen viet gi di, em viet cung dc ma.^^ Good luck._

_**KHRX8059:**__ Thank you for the support. I'll try my best to do so. And hope to hear more from you._

**Oh, have you guys read the latest chapters yet ? AAAAA ~ ! Mocc-chan~ How I miss you ? Please heal soon or your Goku-kyun will be devastated ( Goku :*blush* I WILL not. Me : Yeah ~! Riiiight~* Sarcasm*). Grrr~ I'm putting that f*cking Kaoru on my black list. That freaking lying bastard! I hope you will feel Goku's wrath soon. Hmm ~ Maybe I'll kill him in my fic . * Thinking it over*.**

**Kaoru: * Cringe* You wouldn't….**

**Me:*Glare* One word from you and I will.**

…

**Ok, rant over. Enjoy the fic minna-san~.**

**Chapter 7: The Memories The Black Haired Prince**

_At the Millefiore's kingdom:_

The blanket of night has covered the entire snowy kingdom of Millefiore. All the lights, that were lighten brightly before, was now being blown out. The beings in the well constructed architecture have been carefully tucked in their warm, cozy and save beds, except for the guards that are on duty at night, of course. Well…., if I told you that _every _human in the palace were now asleep, then I would be a liar.

Further down the corridor of the gigantic building, inside of a rather large chamber, a white figure was still stirring in its comfortable mattress. Byakuran, the tenth ruler of one the most well-known but rather unsociable land, was having trouble gaining some rest despite that it was the middle of a rather breezy night and that he just arrived back from his tiring journey to the neighboring nation.

Unlike his partner who was now resting peacefully on his now stiffen arm, not that he complained about the warm sensation he rarely received from his cold (or is it shy ?) lover. As gently as he could, the albino born slowly lifted his beloved off of the abuse part of his upper torso and put it down to the much more comfortable pillow.

Trying his hardest not to work his spouse (Because if he did, the consequences are more critical than he could ever imagine), the king sat up, bringing his knees up to his chest and curl up into a ball of white. Playing the bed sheet in his finger rather interestingly, the white haired man tried his best not to let his heavy eyelids get the best of him and his consciousness. He didn't feel like sleeping at all, since there were a lot of things on his mind right now.

Hand came in contact with locks, Byakuran's expression turned solemn as he recollected the memories of his earlier failure and wondered to himself why did he has to continue these painful results keep repeating themselves. It has been fifteen years: since the incident, since the loss, since…..his world went down hill entirely and completely. He tried to fix his mistake but so far all he got was handful of nothing.

Using his arms to support the strength of his upper body, Bykuran slowly leaned backward before looking up the ceiling with hope that it will resolve the problem he was dealing…..Unfortunately, it didn't work out with any positive results. Another miserable sigh once again came out of the albino man's lips that day. He has to stop worrying so much or else there will be a lot of wrinkles appearing on his forehead and ruin his complexion forever.

Suddenly, the white body jolted up slightly on the spot as if remembered something. Glancing nervously over the right side of the bed (which was his left) he spotted a normal looking cabinet. From looking from the outside, it was just your every day ordinary items container but it's not. Inside, it holds a dark, forbidden memory that no one dare to even open it. A pale hand slowly reached for the gold covered handle of the drawer on the top and pulled it out gently to reveal it inner contains.

As the hand retreat from the opening case, it carried with it a rather old picture frame. Just like it's container, the frame's appearance was rather normal. But, as everyone knows: "You can't judge a book by its cover". And in our case: an old and dusty image holder.

The main purpose of it was not how it looks but what it contains is a more of a value to our dear ruler. The picture was a shot of king Bykuran and his beloved queen like all the portraits in the grand hall. But there was something amiss in this particular photograph. There was the king, his angry but radiant queen Mukuro Rokudo. Oh, but what is that little bundle of black in the hands of the albino's hands? Could it be …. ? Yes, it is. The little one hundred pound of pure innocence was the only child of the royal couple. The ones that been missing all these years.

In it, the couple was happily enjoying their quality time with their young offspring. Byakuran was gleefully holding his dear son in the palms of his hands, while the said youngster was playing with his mother long raven locks. Well, it was more like pulling it with full force rather than toying with it in a innocent manner. But it's not like the dark queen's complaining (Because the tinted pink on his cheek clearly said otherwise). Even though the dark haired was scowling a little bit , he still enjoyed the sensation very much.

The little miracle of live was merely at the age of the toddler when the picture was taken. He has dark head of hair, the same color as his deadly mother. His amethyst orb glinted up with amusement, so pure, yet somehow, so deep. A pale finger caressed softly upon glass cover that was place above the face of the earlier mentioned child. At the corner of each eye was a small tattoo, not entirely identical to the one that his father have .Before he knew it, hot streaming tears has already started rolling down his cheek as the memory kept repeating it self in the royal born's head. The tragic, yet, full of love and happiness memory that he both want to smile warmingly and cry his heart out because of it.

The image was considered a forbidden item in the whole castle. Some knew about it and some didn't. But, whatever the cases were, they didn't (or ever, for the matter of fact) question their superiors decision to stay away from the object and never utter a word about it if the loud mouths have already known. If any one was being caught doing any of those, they will be punish for their action. And let me tell you a little secret, being "discipline" by those two is worse than all the tortures they have in the heavily guarded prison combined. After the declaration was clear, anyone that want to keep living in this miss up world (which was probably **EVERYONE**), they should kept all their tongue and mind their own damn business.

A warm feeling with a mixture of pain was stirring inside the White king chest. It was the most wonderful, but also agonizing sensation that ever felt for a long time as he kept on gazing into the motionless pixilated piece of paper. He remembered that day as clearly like it was just yesterday. Because that it was not only the day when the picture was taken, but also the day the little bundle of joy was taken away of the arms of his loving guardians and family members. And to think it started out so simple…..

_14 years ago…._

_Rays of sun lights shone through the thick curtain that covered the glass window and toward the sleeping figure on the bed. The tray of lights tickled the closing eyelids for a moment before they opened up, fully awake by the contact. The body stretched groggily, turned over and reached out its arms blindly to find the source of warmth that he was cuddling all night yesterday but was only greeted with an empty cold space. Groaning uncomfortably, the said figure sat up, still wanted to spend much more time snuggling in bed but couldn't because its partner decided to wake up earlier than usual. A knocked on the wooden entrance was being heard, along with a tiny voice. "Byakuran – sama ! May I come in?" _

_Byakuran , still trying to keep his consciousness, tiredly answered his friend behind the door." Come in, shou-chan." said the recent woken king, accompanied with a rather loud yawn. A creak was heard, letting the sleepy head know that the visitor just entered. "Morning, your majesty" greeted the young red head before bowing gently at the presence of his king. _

"_I took it you slept well?" asked Shouchi as he gave _

_a quick look to the to-do list on his hand. "More or less" replied the marshmallow addict as he rubbed his eyes. "By the way" asked Byakuran as he turned to his best friend slash royal advisor." Have you seen Mukuro-kun by any chance? He woke up so early today that I didn't even get my morning kiss yet." Shouchi sweat-dropped at the statement and imagined the dark queen would do if he himself heard it. _

" _Er…"stuttered the book lover. " I think I saw him heading outside earlier. Maybe to the garden or somewhere." answered the emerald eyes before adding. "But don't you think you should…erm….well…er…." The man's face was practically started burning up as his mind finds the right words. Byakuran titled his head to a side not understand what his friend was implying. A cough then Shouichi managed to blurt out the embarrassing fact: "Put on s-s-some c-c-clothes…" Even though the words were being mixed with various coughing sounds and cringe of discomfort. _

_Confuse, the king raised an eyebrow before the memory of last night, ahem, "intense activities" flood back to his head. His pale face became colorful with a shade of pink appearing on his cheek. Grinning sheepishly towards the direction of his comrades, Byakuran nodded. "Sure thing, Shou-chan ." before adding. "Could you…""Of course you highness!" exclaimed the still furiously blushing royal advisor. His whole face was now as red as his hair. If the color of his locks was green, he would look like a ripe tomato. "I'll be outside if you need me" with that the door was closed once again leaving a rather amused king chuckling to himself at the poor fellow's antic. _

_After finish getting comfortable in his outfit, the joyous ball of white merrily skipped out of his chamber and made his way along the great hall, followed by the by the still rather mortify assistant. As they walk along the polished marble floor, the Millefiore's ruler suddenly turn to the left wing of the palace, which was odd considering the fact that the royal garden was straight forward from their position. "Your highness" said Shouchi, not sure that the other remember the direction of their destination. "The garden is…" "I know." replied Byakuran with his usual care free expression, still heading along the path. "I just want to get something first." _

_This time, the red head man raised an eyebrow with interest until the suddenly realized where the hallway leaded before following the sound of the other footsteps. The two walked along with a comfortable silence in the air until the reached a room at the end of the wing. The white king opened the entrance of the room, revealing a small nursery inside. The wall was painted a dark shade of indigo with various white patterns. A white rocking chair was being place near the window and beside the bookshelf. There were other things like toy chest and cushions in the corner. A white small crib, that lied on top a black coated rug which stretched throughout half of the room. Inside the snow colored crib was second most adorable creature the albino man has ever laid eyes on. _

_The small living being was perfect in every way and the king was proud to call this gift from god his child. Gently poking his offspring's puffy cheek various time in order to wake his little sleepyhead up from Dream land. A soft sneeze was heard following by a coo before the amethyst orbs gaze upon each other. He blinked then giggled as realization of his father. Byakuran bended his body down then slowly caressed the little "angel" body in his arms and carefully made sure not to drop him. The movement caused an excited squealed made its way out of the one year old child. _

"_Now" said the bundle of joy's guardian once he found the suitable position to kept hold of his little one. " Let's go see what your mother is doing , ne?". Another giggle and small snort was all the signal of agreement that the older man need to head their way out into the open. _

_Pushing the glass door, the albino squint his eyes against the sudden brightness. The garden was beautiful this time year, the orchideaes have beginning to fully bloom along with various lotus flower on the surface of the nearby lake. The three (along with Shouichi , of course, but he chose to walk way, way, WAY behind) walk straight along the path as it lead further and further in to the almost-forest-like garden. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps and occasionally rustling grass stopped as the sight before their eyes. _

_Sitting with his leg crossed, one arm lean against the cold limestone bench ( A/N: We have those kind of park bench in our country, not sure if some you have so I'm just pointing this out) while the other was holding a book that was being interestingly read , with a bowl of chocolate place on a small table in front of him plus the light touch his skin and the wind playing with his hair. If this was a cartoon, the king would probably have little hearts flying around his head. But a frown was place on those perfect lips as he realize his love was putting all of his attention on the book he was currently reading to notice the surrounding. _

_Turning his head to face his friend, Byakuran place his index finger on his lips playfully, signaling the other to stay quiet and goes along with whatever scheme he was planning. With in a blink of an eye, the natural born albino has successfully snatched away the attention hog from his soul mate delicate fingers, which of course cause the other to react. The raven turned around, opened his mouth ready to make any retort but was attack by another pair of lips pressed on his own. _

_Blood was rushing to the pale cheeks as the kiss began to depended .Knowing he can't (and never will) resist this sensation, the former illusionist gave in and let the other took control over. A few seconds after the pair broke apart because the need of oxygen between the two was really high, the pure hair one greeted: "Good morning, love", which was retorted back with:" What was that for, you simpleton marshmallow for a brain ?". _

_Someone not liking to be already flustered in the morning I guess. The black empress tried to give his partner (Not that he ever admitted that) the best death glare he got but it turned into an adorable pout because of his still redden cheeks and swollen lips, which made it impossible for the dominant one to resist the urge to laugh at the adorable antic. _

"_I just wanted to get my usual morning kiss that's all ~" replied the sweet addict, already used to the cold gesture of his lover and betrothed. "Beside" this time, it was the older male who was the one pouting. "You woke up so early that I didn't even say 'good morning' yet". The other still kept a firm scowl on his face took back the previous snatched object. "Now, you've already done all of your so-called morning rituals so leave or pay the price dearly". Reopening his early page before adding:"This is one of the reasons I want to spend my morning early and __**away from you!**__"___

" _Now now, Mukuro-kun" the other scowled his queen playfully, but with a hint of mischief in his voice." You shouldn't say such harsh words in front of Leo-chan now. It may break his heart knowing his mother was oh so mean to his father". As if on cue, the little baby giggled and blew a bubble out of his tiny mouth. Mukuro felt his cheek warmed at his sweet boy's antic. Pale fingers reached out and caressed the toddler that was being hold in the hands of the now amused king._

_Leonardo "Leo" Rokudo, the only offspring of the Millefiore's couple. Because of this fact, the two loved their son dearly with all their hearts. Even if he sometime didn't show it, the mystique colored eyes queen still turned soft every time he hold his little boy in his arms. Little Leo felt content at his mother's contact and let out a small approval coo. _

_Suddenly, for some unknown reason, a pair on tiny arms reached out and pulled his mother long ponytail. Mukuro startled a little but didn't stop the small tugs. Instead, he shyly turned away. Taking advance of the lack attention from his lover, Byakuran secretly signaled his best friend from behind. The red headed nodded then from his pocket pulled out a small device, clicked then put it back without anyone knowing and silently walked away, leaving the happy family to themselves._

A rustling of sheet jolted the white body. The albino man shoved the photograph in to its previous place, closed quickly then turned to his now woken partner. "What are doing up at this hour?" asked the just waken man as he rubbed his eyes. Byakuran smile gently, tried to hide his tears. "Nothing, Mukuro-kun . I just couldn't sleep that's all" assured the king.

"Come on." said the tattooed face man, as he lay back down to bed while pulling the other with him. "Let's go time sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a new day and we need all the energy to survive it." A huffed was heard before he felt another body snuggling in to his chest. The white king chuckled, placed his chin on top of his spouse head, inhaling the sweet aroma of the dark locks before letting sleep took over his body.

_At the Varia's Ball_

A voice choked on air , following by yelp. " …" stuttered a small purple figure, trying to escape his captor's grasps. "What is it, Skull ? And how many times did I tell you to use my real name?" The reply was enough to send chill to the other's body. "Could you…ah….s-stop…" Skull tried his best not to choke in his condition, but the taller one made it impossible to do. "Hm ? What is it? Speak up" pressed the ex Arcobaleno, still keeping a firm grip on his captive. "You … you…" spluttered the purlple pacifier holder before bursting out into words

"_LET GO OF MY HEAD, YOU STUPID SNAKE LOVER~ ! YOU'RE INTERFERRING WITH MY AIR CIRCULATION!" _exclaimed Skull, who was trapped in Marmmon's superior head lock. "Che'" replied the holder with a bored expression. "It was your own damn fault anyway. I told you to leave or face the consequences but _nooo _you just kept insist on buggin' me."

Not caring about the continuously loud protest, the ex-illusionist turned his head out the window. From where he was standing, the royal advisor could see the young Varia's heir running after a carriage, yelling out something he couldn't make out what. Marmmon sighed, poor kid, he thought to himself, the guy practically found the perfect suitor but faith decided he hated the kid and took away his girl.

Turning his attention back to the squirming mess in his arms, Marmmon finally let go of his arms and let the others fall down to the hard surface. He snickered sinisterly at the pain of the helmet wearing Arcobaleno, but his smile faded when the small baby dropped his pacifier and hesitantly pick it up. The simple action made him remember _that _day.

If he didn't be selfish money grabber and made a deal with the _bastards, _he would still have his power. It's not like the illusion extraordinaire didn't like working for the wealthy family or anything (They pay him bucket of cash so why would he complain), but Marmmon still miss having his powers. That day he regretted so…

_14 years ago…_

_The sky was now a mixture of booming thunders, flashing lightning and heavily falling raindrops, which made it harder for the small body to move any quicker than it was moving then. Why was it running you ask? Well, any body would run for their lives after knowing they were guilty of kidnapping children away from their respected homes. Let me start from the beginning of the story. _

_Marmmon, who were also know by the name of Viper. A crucial member of the famous Arcobaleno gang, a group of people that was chosen to be the best in order to obliterated all evil that may come of harm to the innocence. He has every thing as an Arcobaleno member. Ultimate power, unlimited riches ,which he earned from "assisting" his other teammates. He was living his own fairytale. Until, one day, he met __**him. **__The man appeared out of nowhere, offering the preposition of a life time. All the illusionist has to do was retreat a small "package" for him and the guy will give him all the money he desire. How can the indigo man pass the opportunity of a live time like that up?_

_But, little did he know the small "package" was actually something bigger. As in the heir of a certain snow covered kingdom kind of bigger. Waited patiently until nighttime, when everybody has blow off their candle lights, the snake lover began his plan. It was a rather easy inside job since all the guards was just standing outside and none was in the room with the target. Creating a blanket of illusion successfully throughout the whole castle, the illusionist sneak in, secured the victim then flown outside. _

_Now, back from the beginning. Tiny feet were carrying the body as its run through the muddy ground of the forest. Rain was still falling heavily from the dark sky as sounds of splashing water increase. His little body couldn't take this much weight that was causing his arms to shake and sooner or later collapse. _

_THUD ! ! !_

_Being to caught up on handling the year old made certain people forget to look their path when running in the mud and accidentally tripped on a stone before tumbling along the edge, following the small raven head captive, who, for some unknown reasons, has started to rolled ahead the illusionist expertise. _

_They kept on falling down and down until both of the small figure creature reached the each of a very deep cliff. As quickly he could, the indigo pacifier holder grabbed the small palm of the royal born. The dark mass of hair hand reached out to pull the nearest object to tighten its hold, which was the captor pacifier. _

_The two tiny hands was starting slip and just in a mere five seconds later, the coal colored hair prince was falling into the pit of despair, heading towards its doomed. Marmmon panicked, trying to activate power before suddenly realized that his power source was missing from its usual place._

_He stared down to the cliff in shock at the scene of the continuous falling being having a firm grip of his indigo pacifier. "I should never have accepted the proposal of free amount of cash ever again." Is all he could think of before heading farther into the dark woods, gaining composure as if nothing had happened. _

_Somewhere in the deep forest :_

"We're finish here, Verde – sama~ "

"Thank you. You may take your leave now "

"You're welcome and thank you, Verde – sama"

Nodding his tiny head, signaling the others in the room to exit the just repaired laboratory, Verde sat back down silently on his spinning chair as his head rose up to look at the ceiling. Tiresome was the main word of the day. Ever since two days ago, the green haired scientist's precious laboratory has been completely and utterly destroyed.

Window glasses were badly shattered and one of them was crashed through, leaving a rather doubtfully unnoticeable opening. Beaker, Bunsen burner and various scientific materials were all broken, leaving dangerous chemicals leaking out of their containment unit and spilling out in to the floor, creating a mass of strange concoction that was never even seen before, along with a large variety numbers of gigantic containing shelves that were already collapsing on the concrete surface. Luckily, some of the genius's other inventions such as machinery creations were not heavily ruined like the others.

It took all day but the repairs were completed, fortunately for him. And to think this all start out just because he wanted to test the latest genetic and molecular animalize combination unit on his favorite assistant and also grandchild, Fran.

The result was, as always, a big huge ZERO. Instead of making his little similar hair colored apprentice into a thirteen feet tall already extinct well-known creature from the Jurassic era that went by the name 'Tyrannosaurus Rex', it turned the poor fellow into a slimy, fly-eating member of the reptile family. The last thing he could remember when leaving his grandchild in the experiment chamber was a loud explosions and a missing green ball of slime. From then on, he made a mental note to never ever _**EVER**_ leave any lump of explosions in the grasp of a very bored teen ever again.

Talking about the green head junior, the mad scientist wondered where his "guinea pig" was right now. Verde found it was rather strange how concerned he was about the small emerald teen because the truth was the two weren't actually siblings at all. They're as close to each other like two negative atoms that being pushed towards one another.

But, still, after fifteen years he spent raising the small little boy, Verde has grown attached to his adopted grandchild, even though the weren't blood related. That day, the natural colored haired man remembered so clearly, the day when the small living creature "fell" into his rather unique live style was the most unforgettable moment for the very open-minded professor.

_14 years ago (Again)_

"_Okay!" a small voice called out. "Look like I have all the requirements I needed. It's time to get back into the submarine, men". Approval uproars were heard from various directions as the small little baby looking man stepped onto the marine machinery , ready its engine before letting the metal transportation sank back down into the ocean floor. A soft sound was heard among the sack of extra fluffy pillows that the mad scientist slash ex-thunder guardian of the famous 'rainbow' gang bought for some unknown (I think it something that considered a certain someone sore back.) made the genius creator jolted and turned around to identify the bizarre intrusion. _

_Making his way slowly towards the sack of cottons products, Verde's small orbs widened at the sight in front of him. Among the soft nighttime necessities laid a small creature that was about the same size as the emerald colored hair scientist. At first the man decided to call his men throw this poor abandoned and unfortunately soul off of his submarine, but something caught his eyes as he decided to pick up the small bundle. In the giggle mass tiny palm hold a very familiar object._

_Squinted his eyes closer to the small ornament as the thought strike in his mind. 'As I suspected, this is definitely Viper's, whom also known by the name of Marmmon, indigo colored pacifier' the inventor thought to himself as he examine the particular plastic orb like structure. 'The design, the texture…everything about this pacifier was identically the same as the ones the money loving illusionist has.'_

_Adjusting the glasses on the top of his nose, Verde continued to ponder. 'But,…if this really is his power holder, why does it in the hold of a small one year old . Unless….' Lowered the half of his body, Verde picked up the small figure, who was now blowing tiny bubbles out of its mouth and studied the being carefully. The resemblance was very vague, but the green mass really doesn't bother by it, if this little new born is anything to do with the mist guardian then the Verde would happily to have something to do with it. Looking from right to left, he didn't see any notes or paper that was clipped on to the small child, you know, the kind that parents always put in the basket when leaving the kids on a stranger doorstep kind of note._

_Shrugging inwardly after not finding what he was looking for. However, that didn't stop the grown man to took the small brunette as his own. Because the small ornament around the other's tiny fingers was all the proof he need. Patting the baby head gently as he called out one of his henchmen to fetch a bottle of warm milk, Verde turned his head toward the young amethyst eyes as its sucking greedily on the small bottle tip, drinking the milk that was given to him hungrily. They were now settle in the base of the underwater transportation, ready to engage power to move._

"_Well" started the leave colored locks man. "If I'm going to start raising you now, I have to know something to call you by." The baby kept on sucking his bottle, not really understanding what his future mentor was saying _

_The older male thought hard for a moment, trying to come up with a suitable name for his soon to be student. A light bulb flashed brightly in his mind as he figured out the answer of his unsolved dilemma. " Since you're going to be my new apprentice soon, I think you should look more like me and not your old ones." said Verde as he referred subtly about his ex co-worker. "How about the name Fran ?Because after I done with you, you will practically look like a laboratory frog." Fran cooed as his new founded name before the machine began to sink down to the ocean floor, starting the journey of the two mentor and student. _

A dark forest stood silently in the depth of nights as a shadow sat in front of a document full desk. Papers , photos and all the folder of the requirement materials were all place there. The figure looked at them again, studied them, researched them, wanted to get everything right. _Everything has to be perfect_ he thought grimly_ The plan has to be perfect in every angle if I wanted to rid of that pesky cockroach that has ruined my life forever._ The shadow's chuckle was pure of venom and bitter, that could send instant chill down your spine after the first hearing. A firm knock on the old moldy wooden door was heard. The entrance was so old that after just one contact could make it shook wildly.

The figure stood up, leaving the mess of its earlier work behind, taking a quick look of a small photograph on the table before giving another bone chilly chuckle and snicker. _We will meet soon, dear brother._ Shadow turned around, headed towards the door and slammed shut, making picture frame that was place on the table crashed down , resulting in glass bits being shattered in to the floor.

…..**Aaaaaannnnnd that's all folks. Hope I didn't upset you guys by posting so late. The last thing I wanted to do is to made my dearest reader angry at my stupidity. *Sigh* So there it is, the answer to all of those curious questions of yours. I mean , really, ARE YOU GUYS PHSYCICS ARE SOMETHING O0O? Or am I a really bad hint giver T^T? Anyway please review, 'kay? Love you much. ~ **

**Oh, before I forgot. My friend, **_**Suchanchan**_**, and I were discussing this and think it be best if you guys give the answer. So here it goes:**

**WHO DO THINK TSUNA'S MOM IN THE FIC SHOULD BE ?**

**At first, I told her Tsuna doesn't really need a mother in this fic ( Sorry, Tsuna's fan. But **_**this**_** is practically a YamaGoku and BelFran fic so I didn't think he would be needing anything big in this production). After a long argument, I decided to cave in and agree with her idea. I told her it should be Nana, cause she is Tsuna's biological mother anyway. She disagreed and said it should be Daniela ( You know, the Vongola's Ottavo). I thought it was a weird idea because Daniela and Giotto was family so it kinda look like incest, even though they're hundreds years removed. We argued for a few more minutes before she suggested an Original Character ( a.k.a an OC). I quickly refuse the thought ( Whoever visit my profile will now why). **

**This is where you , the lovely readers, come in. Who should it be ? Nana ?Ottavo? Or * shudder*an OC *blanched*?**

**Please vote and review. Love you guys dearly. Lilo.**


End file.
